Heartless Passion
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Namine just wanted a little freedom. That was all she asked...little did she know that she had an observing visitor. R & R! Rated T for later,way later, fantasy violence, I guess.
1. Desperate Measures

**A/N: For some reason, the site erased records of people ever coming to my profile or stories. Weird. Well, anyway, here's a Zexine, as promised in my profile. It's Friday, so I thought, "Why not celebrate it with an awesome crack pairing one-shot?" Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

**Heartless Passion**

She floated on the water of the fountain in Marluxia's garden, disregarding the fact that she might be caught. Tendrils of her corn-silk colored hair were stolen by the current, her bare feet occasionally splashing languidly. This girl closed her ocean blue eyes peacefully, a serene expression flattering her face. Content. Blissful. Not a care in the world. These false emotions that she rarely knew came in the form of this relaxing fountain. Its waters were deep enough for floating, but shallow enough so she would have no concerns over drowning.

Namine, the girl whom Organization XIII had shackled in the chains of bondage, enjoyed this freedom that she so rarely received. At least her guard Axel had left her here to take joy in this garden. And, even though she still found herself deep inside the castle, this sufficed. Nothing in the world was better than placidly laying on the water, which had its current to carry her worries away.

No Marluxia to lean in while she drew to induce inevitable anxiety, no Larxene to sadistically mock her with those falsely sweeter-than-honey words—no one was here to bother her. With a rare smile intact, Namine began to dream as only artists can, her blissful thoughts weaving into future inspirations for her drawings that she could create of her own free will.

It was a shame no such sketches could exist due to her servitude, due to the simple fact that she had to draw things that the other members asked of her.

However, she managed to forget that depressing thought as her mind wandered into a path all on its own, where she could truly be free.

_Freedom_—such a powerful word. Would she ever experience it? Taste it sweet on her tongue? Ardently, Namine hoped for once in her non-existence that this would be so. She desperately wished to explore beyond Castle Oblivion, even beyond her room that was really her prisoner's cell. Maybe if she did, she could reunite with the other half she knew lived miles and miles away from here. If she could do that, then the invisible chains she wore would crumble like ashes around her feet.

But, there were too many "ifs" involved in this meditation.

Namine sighed, opening her eyes to gaze upon the ceiling of this indoor garden. She still lived in the now, here in this wretched castle filled to the brim with just as wretched people. Ha, what a joke! They could never be classified as people, only halves of them. She was aware of that, considering she herself was one of the damned few. Even then, the Organization members cast her aside, treating her as though she had turned into an outcast the moment they dragged her to her prison. They ignored the fact that they were outcasts of society too or, to be more blunt, the leftovers.

Shuddering at that brief thought, she tried to resituate herself in her prior relaxed state. She had not the time for pessimism when she should delight in her liberation, however temporary it was.

The scent of the flowers in this garden enticed her, making its way into her nostrils. It welcomed her into her peace again, its perfume refreshing her and entreating her to feel as good as she possibly could without a heart. So she in turn welcomed the scent, as well as the cool water touching her exposed arms, legs, and neck.

However, Namine possessed hardly any awareness when it came to a certain observer hiding among the nearby shrubbery. He had to stifle his too sensitive nose from the entire flora's aroma, considering his sense of smell was stronger than the others'. His cerulean eyes, though, he dared not blind; the girl floating ten feet away captivated him too much.

As much as he despised himself to confess it, he had fallen in love with her, if it was possible. He lacked a heart and though he enthusiastically tried to think otherwise, he knew that that literally disheartening fact remained. After all, he used to be an eager young scientist; he had to know that better than anyone. Though, Namine's state of repose enchanted him. He had scarcely an idea as to why, but just silently ogling her beauty was enough for him—being near her would surely startle her. And out of all the flowers, he was aware that she was the most fragile of them all, as well as the most delicate.

He yearned for her presence, lusted after her pure voice; he merely wished that she could speak to him. She had at one time, but it was only to say "Excuse me", for his eyes did appear rather sharp when she bumped into him. That, however, was only out of heightened caution. The idea of him falling in love with her frightened him, since he considered it went against the laws of regular science.

Still...if he was going to have a chance with this youthful belle, it had to be now. Now was the rare time no unwanted company could interrupt them. Now was the time in which he could confess his undying love toward her. And, most of all now was the time in which he could kiss her if she willed it. She hypnotized him too profoundly to stop him from enacting this plan.

When Namine heard a rustle in the bushes near her location, she lifted her head so suddenly; she thought a muscle had popped in her neck. Fear tightened its harsh grip on her chest, stilling her entire being. What made this sheer terror even worse was when Number Six of the Organization revealed himself.

What in Kingdom Hearts' name was he doing here?

He would be one of the last Nobodies she thought she could ever encounter today. Usually, he displayed a cold, unfeeling demeanor toward her, and one that chilled her flesh.

Zexion approached her, though, with desperation glowing in his iridescent cerulean eyes. Something had troubled him for once; she had no clue as to what the source.

"I can't take it any more!" he shouted, startling Namine to near-death...if she could die, that is.

She, however, put on a falsely bold front by yelling, "What are you doing here?!? I thought none of you would bother me for once in my life, and this is what happens!"

Noticing the trembling anger and fear in her voice, Zexion allowed himself to stop his brisk walk toward her. This was not how he envisioned this encounter.

Then again, he had shouted, something he normally would never do. Perhaps he truly was frustrated over the fact that the memory witch had this deep affect on him. He resolved to calm himself by moving his passionate, inflamed eyes to move away from hers.

"I apologize... I just never had the slightest dream that this would ever happen. Honestly, I thought I had it under control, and then I see you like this..."

Namine wanted answers and ensured to interrupt him with her interrogating style. "What are you talking about? You seem mad at me for some reason, and I just want to know what's bothering you."

"I'm in love with you," Zexion managed to gasp out, "I never thought I would say it; I know I haven't proven it to you. But, I swear I will. I swear on my lost heart."

She felt herself softening at this declaration, her rosy lips forming into a relieved smile. "Is that why you've never approached me? Is it because that you didn't want to believe it could be possible—heartless love?"

"Yes." He sensed a smile establishing itself on his lips as well, took her in his arms, and kissed her with all the passion he was convinced he had.

* * *

**A/N: I liked how this one turned out. A bit more poetic style than what I usually write; to be honest, though, this pairing is my third favorite of all time, right after Marlene. I tried to put enough passion in this as I could. Hopefully, I did that and more, but I can't be sure.**


	2. Regression

****

A/N: Woo-hoo! I've finally put this thing up! Well, not much to say at the moment, so I'll let you guys read.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even Axel or Zexion (sighs).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Regression**

* * *

Namine's lips on his own was the most rewarding sensation that Zexion had ever dared to obtain. The very scent that she emitted nearly intoxicated him, and he thought it would drown him. It would be the only substance that he would hardly care (if he could) if it killed him; it just seemed so tantalizing and fresh.

And then, he went ahead and opened his eyes. What had he done? His overly wary eyes cast down to his gloved hands, which had sealed themselves firmly on Namine's arms. Of course, this inadvertently frightened Zexion beyond belief.

"I—I didn't just do what I think I did, did I?" he inquired, his voice surprisingly betraying his sheer terror.

Confused as to Number Six's tone, as if kissing her was the worst thing imaginable that could happen, Namine said softly, cautiously, "Well, you seemed like you really were...enraptured with me, I guess. So, yes, you did kiss me. Is there anything—?"

Zexion then seized this opportunity to cut her off. "Yes, there is something horribly wrong with that! I only kissed the prisoner, who we're not supposed to have anything beyond a captor-captive relationship with. It's a crime that I have committed!"

Proceeding to pace frantically back and forth in front of her, he feverishly scratched his chin in musing. Normally, he would avoid behaving like this, but a problem laid at hand, a problem that could herald their deaths. After all, anything that could be seen as treasonous toward the Organization, even a pure, innocent display off affection, was enough to be killed over. Of course, Zexion feared death above all else, considering it served as his only fear...besides falling in love or feeling in general.

In the mean time, his beloved looked on, more baffled than ever. Zexion's mannerisms were rather tumultuous today—she assumed he would take his anger and frustration out on her next.

Thankfully, he seemed merely caught up in his own thoughts that threatened to tear him apart. "I shouldn't have confessed. I knew I shouldn't have. I just had to go and ruin our plan, didn't I? The higher-ups will most certainly be displeased with me. What will become of me? Kitchen duty? Death? Then again, I would take kitchen duty over death any day of the week."

And thus, Zexion's ramblings increased in ridiculousness such as what Vexen would enact as punishment or possible disgust from all the members. All the while, he paced about the garden's perimeter as though it was his private study. And he preferred to ignore Namine as well.

She still gazed at him concernedly, though started to sense less sympathy for him by the second. Did he love her or not? Was what he attempted to convey a lie? Inevitably, she began fearing for her own state than his, and she knew how selfish this was.

But, Number Six was currently acting melodramatic at the moment; she admitted to herself that it would bring forth her laughter should it continue.

"And of course, Namine will be severely punished too. I would never forgive myself if the blame should fall upon her—"

"Um, Zexion?" Namine quietly interrupted.

Bewildered, he stopped his wild raving and sharply turned toward her, his cerulean eyes blazing more than ever before.

"That's Number Six to you!" he lashed out, though appeared somewhat regretful for his harshly uttered words.

Namine shied away a little, though giggled at his plight all the same. His easily audible rant that she could hear from a mile away was so out-of-character that it amused her.

"Oh, Namine..." Zexion said lamely, finally acknowledging her presence again and remembering where he stood. "How are you? Did you create any more drawings?"

The young artist merely shook her head in the negative, proceeding to observe his face. He had a rather handsome countenance that spoke of entrancing mystique. He was an enigma she wanted to cut through to the very core, just to see of what his personality truly consisted. For, most of the time, he acted detached and cold, refusing to socialize with anybody. All he usually possessed at all times was a book to peruse—once, Xemnas caught him reading during a meeting, according to an amused Larxene who relished in telling Namine this. Yet, he now behaved self-consciously, something normal Zexion wouldn't even dare to do.

Currently, he drifted his gaze away from her curious oceanic eyes, disconcerted to look into them any further. They, admittedly, hypnotized him, and that was one weakness he would evade to acknowledge.

"Well...in that case...," he started to say before stopping himself.

"Do you want me to draw a picture for you?" Namine inquired coyly, referring to his earlier question. "I could...if you really want me to."

If he said yes, Zexion assumed, it would prove all the more he craved attachment. And he would fight until his last breath before that ever happened, despite all the passionate words he had spoken so fervently.

"No, that's all right—you must be cold after being in the fountain for so long."

"Actually..."

Promptly ignoring Namine's hesitance, Zexion removed his cloak to show a long-sleeved black shirt and pants. He despised his scrawny chest and preferred to hide it. Besides, he despised any unwanted attention that could possibly humiliate him in the end; all the other men in the Organization were so vain anyway. He nervously gulped (luckily, Namine missed seeing this obvious sign of anxiety) and quickly shoved the cloak over her head.

"Zexifion," her muffled voice tried to stop his madness, "I'mf noth coldth."

"I am positive you are, Namine. You're just denying the inevitable."

With these words that served as a parting (and hopefully, a farewell), Zexion rushed out of the garden while Namine swore she heard the opening of his portal. Once her head emerged from the dark depths of the cloak, he had vanished. Confused, the blonde stared blankly at the spot he had stood a minute ago. Why would he rush out of the garden like he did? What had she done to compel him to behave so...so erratically? She sighed out of lament as she turned her attention to her surroundings. Not even the lilac shrubs, which served as inspiration for her floral sketches, could comfort her now.

A tell-tale black mixed with swirls of purple portal materialized out of the corner of her eye. Namine turned around in an optimistic fashion, hoping Zexion had returned.

Instead, Marluxia had arrived, and she could discern his inner rage toward her for intruding his garden again. However, he masked this anger with a forced smile as he addressed her pleasantly, "Hello, Namine. Have you come to observe my garden again?"

"Yes...I was bored," Namine partially lied, for she had only needed escape, not fancy.

Leaning toward her so that his pinkish brown locks eerily brushed her shoulders, Marluxia examined her closely. He always knew when the prisoner he had discovered told a falsehood. Her lying capacity was somewhat weak to the point that he could see right through her like glass. Her acting required some serious reconstruction. In the mean time, she was aware of her misdemeanor; he would leave it at that.

"Very well, but you are needed back in your room where you belong. Those drawings won't create themselves, you know."

"Yes," she replied despondently and heavily trudged behind him as he escorted her back to her "cell."

Meanwhile, Zexion found problems of his own. As soon as he retreated back to the darkest, nearly underground recesses of Castle Oblivion, Vexen pounced on him the second he emerged from his portal.

"Where were you? Can't you see we have business to conduct?" the snappy elderly man chided his protégé.

"I was bored," Zexion answered, reverting back to his dull, frigid nature, "and I needed to take a walk about the castle. Is that a problem, Vexen?"

"Do I honestly need to dignify that with a response?!?" Vexen practically bellowed into Zexion's ear before storming off to who knew where.

The Cloaked Schemer minus the cloak thanked Kingdom Hearts that the Academic had disregarded the absence of his cloak.

Or so he thought.

"And wherever in blazes you left your cloak, find it before I _accidentally_ inform the Superior of your absence!"

The second youngest Organization member sighed. If he could genuinely hate, he would despise his life at this very moment.

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the shortness. This is just a filler chapter for now, that's why. I'm still mad at my lackluster writing, though! Hopefully, you guys won't make me so upset with myself if you review. That way, I won't have a World War III in my head. :P**


	3. Sneaking Out

**A/N: Hopefully, this doesn't look too bad arrangment-wise. My OCD mind would cave if I mess up! XD Well, chapter three's finally up. Bon appetit, mes amis!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not the soda nor the book implied in this chapter. You'll see what I mean. ^_^**

* * *

**Sneaking Out**

To say the least, Namine felt depressed if she would have possessed the emotion. But, considering she truly didn't (according to Marluxia, who reminded her every day), she stared blankly at the ceiling. There it was: that caged doll.

How charming. And she supposed _they _would toss her in a cage next? What would they do then? Force the colored pencils and crayons into her hands?

"Draw, Namine, draw," she muttered to herself. "That's what they say to me all the time, and I'm sick of it."

Currently, her gaze drifted back down to the sheet of paper on which she crafted. Today's artistic sketch depicted a palace, one totally different from Castle Oblivion.

True, she preferred to dream instead of create the actual drawings expected of her sometimes. What could those cloaked people do to stop her? In her room, Namine could fabricate ersatz palaces and golden seas—things she longed to see one day. But, as long as Organization XIII kept her pent up like this, she would never be granted the chance. Snatching a gold colored pencil before it made its descent off her table, she twirled it delicately around her fingers. So far, her entrancing chateau had been impeccably composed with straight and curvy lines together. The architectural frame was done; now to add some exquisite details to really make this piece come to life.

With the gold pencil in her grasp, she carefully etched the frames to the windows of the palace. Gilt panes, just as she thought the ideal structure should become. This pleased her as a genuine smile rose to her pink rose petal lips. These fake windows reminded her of the sun, a celestial orb she had also yet to observe. All she had ever seen during her stay with the Organization was torrential rains, the heart-shaped Kingdom Hearts moon, and more torrential rains. She supposed that yes, she had noticed stars in the sky once or twice, but this room possessed absolutely no windows.

"Would it have killed them to build a simple oriel?" Namine muttered testily, the smile falling off her face like a crumpled autumn leaf. "I want to see _something_."

As the inward frustration ate at her, a stray golden line escaped the confinements of the expertly drawn panes. She bit back a curse as she tried to correct the problem by making that particular window larger. Of course, then it would totally ruin the proportion...in just one scribble, she had completely, utterly destroyed her precious artwork. Surveying the creation faux pas sorrowfully, Namine next selected a sky blue pencil to fill in the square panes. This she did with ease, much to her relief; she would have hated the thought of unintentionally creating another error.

With a neutral sea-green shade, she colored the rest of the palace, a palace she would love to reside in, and a palace that could contain all the pieces of art she could ever crave. Despite the fifteen years to her name, Namine did daydream beyond her years. Already, she wished to escape Castle Oblivion once and for all to live in such an elaborate place as this. Maybe she could even stock books to fill an ideal library—she could think of a few titles. And the perfect kitchen...she always wanted to glance off a French cookbook to follow some traditional, albeit difficult recipes. That part of the palace would have an enormous stove, a refrigerator stuffed with cheese, fish, possibly fresh grapes or strawberries...

All these reveries turned to dust when clacking, obnoxious footsteps strode down the hall directly where her room was located. The boots that the Organization owned sounded exactly the same, so that Namine couldn't discern who her unwelcome visitor was.

He appeared, sauntering inside like an overly preened, spoiled cat. Stroking back his vivid scarlet locks, he sneered at his young charge.

"So, Namine...what's up? And what are you drawing?"

Without a second thought, she slid the paper inside her dress, hoping that the Flurry of Dancing Flames would avoid the inevitable solution to his abrupt dilemma.

As luck would have it, Axel would have never sunk so low, despite the rather horrific things he had done in the past. Wrinkling his nose from feigned disgust at what Namine had done, he mused, "Well, well, that is a problem. I'm not even sure if I want to reach down there."

"You're perverted," she countered, wondering where such words had originated within her.

He flung his hands to his mouth in mock surprise, a typical move from him. "Why would you even say that? I haven't done anything, have I?"

"Doesn't mean you won't," Namine snorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Touché."

Nonetheless, despite the irritated remark, Axel pulled out another chair at the ivory table and seated himself next to the girl artist.

She coldly refused to speak so much as an acknowledgement to him for quite some time, allowing the blanket of silence to drape over them. What made him think he was so unlike the others? He claimed to her once that he was just "doing this gig until everyone kills each other off", yet he could be a hypocrite for all she knew.

And she didn't talk to hypocrites.

However, Axel loathed quietness, which was his number one enemy (besides Saix, possibly Marluxia, and that Zexion kind of was a twerp). He could bear silence for thirty seconds at a time, no more, no less. In all ridiculousness, this had been going on for two minutes—two blasted minutes!

"You know, Namine," he spoke offhandedly as he impolitely rested his legs upon the table, "this is boring. And I can't shut up for very long."

"So I've noticed."

"And, seriously, what's with the attitude? Never thought you had spunk in you."

Swiftly, she swiveled her head, so that her suspicious ocean eyes met his thoughtful jade ones.

"What? You expect me to be weak?"

He held up his hands to prove this was not the case. "No, no. Actually, I like the spunk. It's refreshing."

Namine endeavored to suppress an amused smile, which she managed to execute astoundingly. Axel did possess a rather comedic streak that she found alleviating; she hadn't seen him in a while, so of course she had forgotten it. Still, she wanted to play ice queen for a few more minutes to bide her time.

"Oh? So, now I've been demoted to being compared with that Quash you guys drink."

For some reason unknown even to him, Axel chuckled at this seemingly bitter joke in disguise. This side of Namine entertained him, and he had had a not-so-awesome day. It was about time someone lightened up in this place.

"Nah, I'm just saying that everyone else are such losers that—"

"But, you're still cocky, though," Namine pointed out.

"Touché again—geez, that's two in a row. You're not going to try for a third are you?"

Sidling herself out of her chair, Namine walked toward the empty doorway that connected this room to the network of corridors outside it. She pondered over what Zexion was up to at the moment, if his madness had abated since that romantic tryst between them last week at the garden. He behaved so erratically then...

"If you're wanting out of that room," Axel called to her as though reading her thoughts, "be my guest. I'm _feeling _charitable today, so why not?"

He emphasized the word "feeling" in order to project his habitual sarcasm when it came to the Nobodies equals no hearts thing. Sure, it bothered him occasionally, but today was special. Larxene received a lecture from Marluxia for once regarding her often volatile behavior. When did that ever happen?

"Thanks...I guess," Namine thanked, even though she questioned Axel's ulterior motives if any. Still, she had received a once in a blue moon opportunity.

With a quick glance to scope out for any intruders, she ran off toward the basement quarters of the castle.

* * *

"Is this it? Your pathetic rendition of the tuna noodle casserole, one of the best dishes ever created by man?!? You, Number Six, are the worst chef in this castle by far! Even Lexaeus can cook better than you."

After this despicable complaint flew out of his mouth like a flock of crows, Vexen hurled his dinner toward Zexion, who immediately ducked. A week the poor Schemer had had to suffer under his elder's tyranny. How could anyone endure such rage from this old coot?

"I apologize for the inept cooking, Vexen," Zexion replied in a frigid, even tone. "I don't cook as often as Lexaeus, so of course my culinary creations are bound to be less than perfect. Did you honestly expect me to cook such a complex dish as—?"

The Chilly Academic interrupted the boy's impending tirade by carelessly waving his hand to the side. "Complex, my foot! You could have practiced cooking this, but no. You chose not to put forth the effort. So, don't tell me that I set high expectations. I don't."

Zexion sighed, blowing a strand of lopsided purple-gray hair out of his face. "I'm going to the library. That's where my true talents lie anyway."

"Yes, you standing around dourly and sorting and re-sorting books. How perfect for you! You're almost as useful as Demyx, that inane neophyte!"

Huffing again after hearing this exaggerated comparison, Zexion opened a portal to transport himself to his planned destination. Vexen's demands were indubitably stupid indeed. And to think, another week remained until his sentence would finally be considered carried out. The past seven days had consisted of kitchen duty, cleaning the laboratory, kitchen duty, helping the other two with plotting, kitchen duty...

The tedious list of all the chores that he had endured could go on forever, a vicious cycle of labor. Vexen had issued this excessive work as punishment, but now Zexion acidly jumped to conclusions by thinking that the old man merely wished to be entertained. Seeing people in misery delighted him, like all the others in this wretched castle. Somehow, though, Zexion's sadism had never amounted to much—he only used it as a charade to mask who he truly was. And what he truly was came in the form of the reluctant apprentice so many years ago. He had stayed the same age, yet he felt so old, especially now that he concealed himself in the library where he belonged.

Dusty tomes, rarely read by those Organization buffoons, lined the shelves with a musty scent that did his supersensitive nose no favors. Up and down the aisles of the vast library he paced, searching for a book to forget his troubles. He even took to climbing up one of the ladders to reach for one.

When his hand closed on that particular fantasy novel, soft footsteps echoed throughout the usually dim, unoccupied library.

Zexion promptly fell off the ladder and made a dull _thump _on the flagstone floor upon his descent. Meanwhile, the footsteps sharpened in intensity as the owner of them rushed toward him.

"What do you want, Vexen?" the vexed Schemer inquired in his normal, sharp tongue. "All I requested was peace and quiet, and you insisted on perturbing that solitude. And if you ask me to make that blasted casserole one more time, I will tell the Superior, no questions asked. Is that understood?"

A familiar yet much more welcome head the color of corn silk peeked cautiously around the corner of one of the enormous shelves.

With a wavering smile that said just how nervous she had become over the past minute, Namine mutely greeted her interest.

"Namine," the voice that had previously held annoyance now softened with something she couldn't discern, "what are you doing here?"

"I—I just wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure that you're not mad at me any more. It's been a week, you know."

"Yes," Zexion acknowledged, finally hoisting himself to his feet, "but I wasn't angry. More like...like..."

"Insane?" she contributed, which impelled him to divulge a tiny smirk.

"Precisely what I was thinking."

The two of them proceeded to chat concerning everyday matters, such as Marluxia's eerie behavior and Larxene's ceaseless tantrums. Occasionally, Namine laughed, but it resounded of anxiety and uncertainty. What if the upstairs members discovered this budding friendship, if not already love, between them? If so, she would never be permitted to leave her room again, let alone visit Zexion.

As irony would have it, at the same time he dreaded the same scenario.

He decided to deviate from their current topic to what could ease weights off both their souls...if Nobodies possessed souls.

"Do you want to...suggest any reading material? I was here to search for some, and I actually don't mind company."

"You're sure?"

He did all he could to suppress a grin from her sheer, adorable mannerisms. "I am positive."

They strolled along the aisles together, searching for the aforementioned reading material. Managing to find a copy of a certain novel depicting a bespectacled boy on a broom on the front cover, Namine quietly mentioned, "I'm guessing this book is good...even though Marluxia once mentioned he read it and said it was too juvenile for his tastes."

"Yes, Marluxia does think he's too, ah, _refined _for such whimsy," Zexion alluded sarcastically, much to Namine's inevitable laughter—genuine, this time. He smirked yet again, though wished that he would have smiled. She had appeared to him as such a glorious angel. However, he sensed the implication to treat her like a fragile doll; he knew Namine well enough, though, that she would despise that type of treatment.

"So, I'm assuming you want to borrow this?" he inquired, his teal eyes gently questioning her.

She smiled. "Very much...do you want it?"

"No, no it's yours."

For some reason even she couldn't behold, Namine embraced Zexion, who tried to deny the fact that pink stained his cheeks. When she parted from him, she grinned, though part of her protested this. Now, she was getting too close, but the other part of her rejoiced in this intimate proximity. She never shared this with anyone before.

"Well...I guess I should get back before Marluxia murders me. It was nice talking to you," Namine bid her farewell.

"I share that sentiment."

And, as she walked away while humming merrily, Zexion wished he could have said something more than this almost frosty sentence. This differed so drastically from "I'm in love with you." What happened to that passion? Had it faded away?

"More like a spur of the moment sort—I'm certain that I'm back to normal. If normalcy consists of my coldness," he muttered to himself, sighing as he selected a horror novel. He was in the mood for dark anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Zexion! Still "feeling" like crap over his craziness. XD If you guys have ever read the manga, Marluxia and Larxene drink Organization XIII Quash, basically your average Sprite. So, I lamely referenced it in this chapter, LOL! But, yeah, things will play out slowly...then come in such a rush, you guys might get all dizzy from the impending virtual insanity.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I won't resort to panhandling, though, I promise. XD**


	4. Discussions

**A/N: Hello, everybody! It has taken forever, but finally, Heartless Passion is back!...in case anyone cares. I tried very hard at perfecting this chapter this time, so I hope it pays off.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Discussions**

"All right, that Keyblade brat Sora should be coming in another week or so, according to that despicable leader of the neophytes," Vexen told his two other colleagues as he took out what appeared to be a planner notebook. "So, I am also assuming that his friend Ricky or whoever his name is will follow him."

"Don't you mean Riku?" Zexion inquired dully, staring at the ceiling and wishing he hadn't taken part in this ridiculous meeting. Leave it to Vexen to meddle with everything, especially when it came to the arrival of the two heroes. The old coot probably had some clever yet at the same time foolish tricks up his sleeve. Zexion didn't know what these tricks would consist of, but he already predicted their stupidity. The last time Vexen created an experiment, he had left a terrible mess in his wake. It took at least three weeks to clean up the laboratory back at headquarters. A useless idiot if ever was one.

Currently, the idiot got up from his chair, ignoring the planner, and paced back and forth. "I must think up of something clever soon, or those young fools upstairs will surely eliminate me."

"What a tragedy, Vexen," Zexion replied cuttingly, injecting his usual sarcasm in his voice.

Vexen waved the comment aside as though it was nothing more than a mere fly. "I wonder what I could invent...I know!"

"What?" Lexaeus, who normally seemed to prefer to use a two-word limit in each discussion, asked. The only reason he liked having a word limit was because he just wanted to not interfere with the old man's ranting. The last time he said anything more than two words, Vexen admonished him. Also, these discussions always bored him to the point of near drowsiness.

Vexen's vivid green eyes flashed almost maniacally upon his two underground associates. "I will make a replica of Rickshaw, therefore confusing our little hero. The latter will be so...heartbroken, hahahaha! Do both of you comprehend the joke I just told?"

"No, and it's Riku you're talking about, idiot," Zexion muttered under his breath exasperatedly. "Besides, there you go with theorizing one of your, quite frankly, dumb ideas. Is Sora honestly that gullible?"

"The last time I heard, Zexion, he was," Lexaeus murmured beside him, though on the verge of sleep.

Still, the Chilly Academic refused to acknowledge the second youngest member's presence and continued his rant. "Those neophytes will wish that they would have come up with something as ingenious as my plan. They will be so jealous."

Slapping his palm against his forehead, Zexion wondered what he had done to deserve working with a near mute and a raving madman. He almost wished he could be inside Xemnas' mind for once to figure out this atrocity. As much as he wanted to receive his heart again, he would have much rather stayed behind at headquarters. Anywhere was better than here, where he had to endure Vexen constantly bossing him around. And Lexaeus was barely a suitable companion—he either slept or did chores, never anything more than that. Then again, no one truly befriended each other in the Organization. Not only would that serve as an outright lie if that happened, but all thirteen members usually slept with their weapons under their pillows. Sneak attacks were as common as meetings in this group.

Vexen kept rambling on about his "impeccable" plan for what seemed like hours; at that tedious rate, it caused no wonder to Zexion when Lexaeus started to snore. Though intelligent despite his lack of words, the Silent Hero could only possess so much patience...or alertness. Besides, Vexen bored everyone around here and merely annoyed instead of helped. He was about as useful as Demyx in that respect, except his senility got in the way rather than childishness. Currently, he took out a chalkboard, proceeding to jot down elaborate, confusing formulas that he could understand. All of this just because he wanted to make a probably useless replica; Zexion had nothing but disrespect for this man. When Vexen heard the snoring, however, he practically broke his stick of white chalk in half.

"Who dares to sleep during my interpretation of this complex, flawless plan?!?" he thundered, looking from side to side suspiciously.

Mutely answering this question, Zexion jerked his thumb to the place next to him, where Lexaeus slept unaware.

"Number Five, I told you to never sleep while I'm talking ever again!" the ice wielding Nobody practically screamed in his colleague's ear. This considerably surprised Lexaeus, who woke up immediately. Vexen's loud, penetrating voice was practically effective enough to wake the dead...especially when something displeased him. Though startled, Lexaeus crossed his arms apathetically, giving his elder a look that spoke of how he could care less. Nothing could ever truly scare him, considering his power amounted to the extent that he could beat up anybody he wished. Of course, Vexen didn't take the hint and just continued with his tirade.

"You are honestly a useless lummox! I was rather surprised when our Superior selected you to go with us. You never do anything extraordinary, so why should I even bother with you?!? Sleeping all the time like a hibernating bear—lazes like you just make me sick! You know what I am going to do? I will give you Zexion's duties atop your own! How's that sound?"

Appearing very casually regarding this, Lexaeus punched Vexen in the face without a second thought. The whole time the former's expression remained devoid of any emotion. Usually, Number Five would avoid disrespecting a fellow member, especially one who was above him in rank. Still, Vexen had secretly annoyed him, and he had wanted to strike at just the right time.

Meanwhile, Zexion bit his lip severely to prevent himself from laughing at this spectacle. It wasn't every day when he saw a member being punched by another. Admittedly, it rather amused him, though falsely, considering his lack of a heart. Vexen deserved the hit, because in retrospect, he asked for it. He shouldn't have angered any of the other members, most of all Lexaeus. That guy could bench press at least two hundred pounds, if not more.

"N—Number Five, you will pay! I'll...I don't know what I am going to do with you. You are the most impossible idiot. As for you"—noting Zexion's bleeding lip, Vexen drifted his emerald eyes toward him—"you need to find something for that injury of yours. I don't know how it came about, but it's becoming rather gory and disgusting to look at."

"Yes, Vexen."

Submissively agreeing for once, Zexion wandered over toward the basement restroom to wash his lip, which had indeed started bleeding. But, he couldn't really laugh, though; that would only cause him to get in trouble. And trouble was the last thing he wanted. Still, as he nursed his lip with a wet paper towel, he suddenly wondered how Namine was doing. He hadn't had time to see her lately, which somewhat annoyed him. After all, he certainly wasn't proving he cared about her very well. He needed to take action to show that he did like her...in a way. Unfortunately, if he sneaked out of the basement now, Vexen would surely punish him. That man already possessed enough rage to make a bull look docile. To push him any further to the edge would result in disaster. So, Zexion reluctantly returned to the discussion room to wait for the opportune moment to visit Namine.

At that moment, he vainly wished Xemnas had assigned him upstairs instead of this dank place that could pass for a dungeon. Hearing the rest of Vexen's extremely long rant did nothing to placate his feverish thoughts. Zexion knew he started to think about Namine too much, but what else could he do? Nothing here could occupy his mind, apart from locking himself in his room and reading for hours on end. Luckily, he realized that Vexen was eventually making a final point to his seemingly endless ramblings.

"It is decided then. I shall make a replica of Riku."

Despite the relief from the conclusion of the one-sided "discussion", Zexion couldn't help but utter these darkly sarcastic words.

"We didn't decide anything, Vexen. You did. And, finally, you managed to pronounce Riku's name right. Congratulations."

Laundry duty afterwards had never felt more rewarding.

* * *

Namine absentmindedly drew her version of Destiny Islands, where Sora had once resided before the Heartless attack. The islands looked so beautiful, resting serenely within a seemingly endless cerulean sea. She wished she could live in a place like that instead of here. As she often thought, anywhere was better than Castle Oblivion. Blankly white, windowless, and full of other Nobodies with bad intentions, it gave her the chills. There was something about it that was just eerily haunting, as though ghosts roamed the castle instead of them. After all, without hearts, they might as well be ghosts. Sighing, Namine restlessly tossed her green colored pencil aside and proceeded to turn the pages a little further in her sketchbook. She had a plan in mind for a new drawing, but she worried the others would see it. It would prove that she thought she had feelings, when she really didn't according to the other members.

Just as she picked up a silver colored pencil, she remembered how Larxene had taunted her the last time she drew anybody significant. Sure, she only drew Sora as told, but the sadistic blonde said she "put too much _feeling _in it."

What a common joke around here! These members of this twisted Organization didn't seem to care that their hearts had vanished. No, they had to go and make jokes about them as though they never possessed them to begin with. It was sick, terribly, terribly sick to even think of laughing all their issues off, especially when Namine still hoped to get her heart back. She decided to turn her thoughts to reading the book that she picked out from the basement library. This lead her to think of Zexion rather kindly.

He seemed so much different from the others, despite his coldness that served as his guise. Indeed, it was as if he felt that having no heart was a curse that would forever torment him. But, over the past few days, Namine had seen a totally different side of him that had caught her off-guard as well as him. His kindly behavior toward her rejuvenated her when she contemplated all the other depressing tasks she had to do. Merely thinking of him brightened her mood. Instead of cold, as he wanted everyone else to believe, he was..._warm_. And Namine sensed that heat whenever he smirked (though she knew he wanted to smile) at her. His sparkling cerulean eyes showed it, too.

She sighed yet again, but this time with contentment and not of deflation. Leaning back against her chair, she read chapter ten of the intriguing novel that told of a boy who went to a magic school. Again, another place that sounded better than Castle Oblivion. Another thing about it that struck her as brilliant was how attached she started to feel toward the characters—she almost sensed that she knew them all her life. As she gently flipped over another page, a very unwelcome visitor entered her room. There never seemed to be a time in which Namine wasn't interrupted.

Unfortunately, her least favorite person walked right in, as though she owned the place. The sadistic, the vile, the downright awful...Larxene. That woman sent fear right to Namine, who knew how bullying and threatening she could become. Even worse, Larxene wore a displeased expression today.

The Nymph steadily approached her, her nose wrinkling in disdain from seeing the book in Namine's pale hands.

"What is it, witch? You decided to quit working for the day?" Larxene's frown disappeared as she addressed her favorite target in her falsely sweet voice.

"Y—Yes," Namine managed to stutter out, since she feared this particular enemy the most. Meanwhile, Larxene continued to saunter around the table, appearing amused yet frightfully so. When something entertained her, it usually wasn't anything good. If anything, it usually proved just how far her sadism stretched. She resumed her oncoming rant. "Well, well, what do we have here? A book? I didn't know you read, Namine—at least not anything other than revolting spellbooks, maybe. But, reading an actual book...interesting. Tell me, who gave this to you?"

Gulping from sheer terror, the young artist decided to keep entirely mum on the subject. For, if she revealed the name, she would immediately out Zexion for this crime. Now that she started becoming fond of him, she could not risk that. Sure, he ranked far higher than Larxene, but that didn't imply that he had the more harmful powers. Number Twelve, on the other hand, could wield lightning. And nothing scared young children more than lightning. Its power and destructive ability was infamous for causing lights to vanish, even killing victims it happened to lash. Even though she thought of those morbid things, a sense of boldness overwhelmed Namine, a brief flash of bravery. She decided to use this to her advantage, for it was rare that she ever mustered enough courage to defiantly go against an Organization member's wishes.

"No," she stated firmly, placing her hand on the book as though she took a sacred oath, "I _won't _tell you who gave this to me. The truth is...I grabbed the book for myself. No one helped me or anything."

Ill-fatedly, Namine had neglected to say these last two sentences as sternly as she did with the first two. Lying was never one of her strong suits, since the members on sentry had hammered into her head to tell the truth at all times. Brainwashing her with such lack of free will, they possessed no sympathy for anything less than pure honesty. Larxene, sensing Namine's lie, glared furiously at her and raised a hand to strike her. The artist suffered a massive blow to her face, falling to the floor as she helplessly watched her tormentor pick up the book. Soon, the sound of tearing pages threatened to render her seemingly deaf. Now, she doubted she could ever return the novel to the library now.

Snarling in a victorious way, Larxene scattered all the pages on top of a stunned Namine.

"Let's see you try to read those! You shouldn't have lied to me, brat. If you would have just told the truth, then maybe I wouldn't have wrecked your precious book," Larxene sneered and turned away to try to flirt with Axel for the seventh time that day.

Miserable, Namine curled up into a fetal position, aware how pathetic it looked. Then again, she was often told what a useless, pathetic Nobody she turned out to be. Perhaps no one could really care about her after all, not even Zexion. She longed to cry out her pain, though hardly dared to. She had no heart, so why even bother? However, a single tear managed to spill on one of the destroyed pages that surrounded her.

Footsteps came yet again, though Namine stayed in the same position. It was probably Marluxia, arriving here to torture her. Then again...it couldn't be...

* * *

**A/N: I left you at a cliffy, MWAHAHAHAHA!! I couldn't resist. OK, I decided to have Vexen punched in the face, because I was surprised no character did that in the games. They should have--he deserves it. XP And, of course, Larxene is mean and ruthless. But, for some reason, that's why I think she's cool. Still, poor Namine...I might have made her too weak, but I'm not sure...hm...**

**Well, I don't know when this will be updated cuz I have another story to update...and ugh! But, something interesting will happen in the next chapter.**


	5. Outside

**A/N: Hi, guys! I have finally gotten around to putting up chapter five of this story. I decided I'll keep doing this until the end, as long as it's still getting all these hits. And, as long as people still care about it. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, except the games and the manga. But, I only have COPIES of them, of course.**

* * *

**Outside**

It was almost midnight by the time Zexion finished washing all the pairs of underwear, the final load before the drying phase. Into the dryer he placed them and promptly left afterwards. Usually, he went on patrol around the castle at this time, a job that suited him more than laundry duty. Lexaeus could retrieve that load while he was gone anyway. After all, Zexion almost enjoyed patrol, since he carried it out alone. But, tonight was different from all the others for some reason, for he had a special idea in mind. He had longed to talk to Namine for a while now, so he hoped he could see that pure, innocent smile greeting him when he arrived. Who knows? Maybe she had thought of him too during their time apart—that would be nice. Before her, no one had seemed to remotely care about him, even if no one literally consisted of Nobodies.

He shrugged as he thought that, disregarding the other members. Tonight, only she mattered and only she. The rest of Organization XIII could simultaneously jump off a cliff for all he cared. They served no true purpose to the world, only looking for people to collect hearts for them. To think, once long ago, he had dreamed of improving the world with science.

A thought he absolutely _refused _to reflect on now.

Approaching the room cautiously, Zexion checked both ways of the corridor before entering to see a horrible sight. A damaged exterior of a certain library book perched on the white table. The fates of the pages were even worse: scattered across a small feminine body that shook with sobs. He quickly speculated as to what happened, wondering who the culprit was.

With a gulp, Zexion gradually neared Namine, a crying Namine that he would have never wanted to see. In a way, he cared about her, and he hated to witness her pain. He stroked her back carefully, so as not to frighten her too much.

"Namine," he whispered, "what happened? Who hurt you?"

Aware that she cried before Zexion, she promptly sat up, furiously wiping her eyes before speaking. She heaved a shuddering breath and said calmly, "Larxene asked me...who gave that book to me. I wouldn't tell her...and she slapped me...and wrecked the book. I'm sorry."

"No, Namine, don't apologize. This was Larxene's fault, not yours. Don't worry, I'll confront her tomorrow, be sure of that."

Zexion surprised himself due to the sudden growl he detected in his voice. How dare Larxene hurt Namine! Couldn't she see that the artist had committed no crimes? He should have been there to place the blame on himself, taken the blows—just as long as Namine was safe. For some reason, that meant a great deal to him now.

Despite his words, Namine continued to stare at the marble white floor, abashed at what had happened to her and the book. She sat there, oblivious to Zexion's presence. Indeed, she hoped that he would leave her to her silent self-punishment. Besides, the most recent visit from another Nobody had resulted in her getting slapped. Abuse was all she ever put up with, and, at this rate, all she would continue to put up with. Very quietly, she groaned when she felt the saline water rise in her eyes again, like a flood that lasted for days on end. How come she could cry when the others seemed so literally heartless? Marluxia had told her she was special, but what was so special of a mere shadow of another girl? Too dark to fit in with the denizens of light and too light to fit in with Organization XIII; doomed to be cast aside by everybody in this harsh universe, she assumed.

Zexion, on the other hand, could hardly bear watching Namine in this much agony. Maybe he showed lack of caring before, but tonight he wouldn't. He would show how deeply his new-found emotions extended. So, though as cautiously as ever, he gently drew her close to him. She wouldn't have to suffer alone any more, not as long as he was around.

"Namine, I told you it's not your fault. I honestly meant that," he whispered softly, stroking her corn silk colored hair. "Actually, I came here with a brilliant idea in mind."

"You did?" she inquired, gazing at him with those lovely sapphire eyes of hers.

"Yes, and I'll show you, if you want to come with me."

The onset of an adventure approached, Namine could sense it, one that might take her far, far away from this boringly white room. Confidently, she touched Zexion's outstretched hand as swirls of purple and black surrounded them.

She had rarely experienced the feel of transporting through a portal of darkness like this. Oddly enough, it almost felt like she had sprouted wings and flew to their destination. An almost airy sense, not at all one that could drag her down with weight—she rather liked this feeling. If this adventure had only consisted of this, she could stay in this portal forever. After all, anything was better than Castle Oblivion, where Marluxia had first told her to draw or else be locked in that horrible place for as long as she lived. Her own personal plans had never included that tragic fate. Fortunately, her thoughts drifted to a more alleviating topic when she and Zexion both emerged from the portal. Once the dark colors had faded away, she scoped out her entrancing surroundings. They currently stood in a vast field that consisted of endless waves of green grass. A scent of wildflowers wafted to her nostrils, the scent of fresh air. To her, though, it smelled of freedom, which she had rarely possessed up until this moment. That word again, _freedom_, had always contained a special thrill for Namine. Now, more than ever, she knew exactly why.

Countless stars, which seemed to gleam like precious diamonds, lay across the wide expanse of nocturnal sky. These stars watched over the two of them like several tiny guardians. And the moon...it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen in her life. Glowing as though the only light in the world, this celestial orb practically outshined the stars that surrounded it. If only she had a set of colored pencils and her sketchpad now! For, how many times had she ever escaped the castle to see the outside world beyond it?

Suddenly, a cloaked arm draped around her bare shoulders, which slightly quavered at the touch. She had almost forgotten Zexion while taking in this much captivating scenery. So, she turned toward him, her sapphire orbs shining in the moonlight.

"Thank you...for taking me out here," Namine told him shyly, smiling contently from these perfect surroundings. "I've never really been outside before."

What shocked her came in the form of a very slight, scarcely visible smile assuring her that its owner enjoyed being here with her just as much.

"You're welcome," Zexion replied shortly, realizing that out in the night, there was hardly any need for words. Words couldn't even begin to express the tingling sensation that ran up his spine. Or the way his infatuation glowed in the lights of both the stars and the moon. Or the way he assumed he could almost be capable of love again. However, something else could express all these exhilarating thoughts, something that can only be delivered silently. Reaching for her again, Zexion slowly dragged Namine toward him, so that his lips landed tenderly on hers. So long had he longed to do this yet again! And it merely took an ideal landscape to trigger such a romantic action.

Pleased to feel the sense of his lips again, Namine kissed back, knowing that they would part without any complications. At least she dared to believe that Zexion wouldn't rant about the wrongness of their unity. Everything could not have gone any more idyllically than this moment, this one moment they shared. As her lips finally left his, she murmured, "I can't believe this is real. It's almost too perfect."

"Yes, it's very much like a dream, isn't it?" Zexion asked rhetorically, his cerulean eyes twinkling like the thousands of stars in the sky. "I never thought I could sense something as tangible as this ever again."

"You're too pessimistic," Namine joked, uncharacteristically smirking as she pecked him on the cheek.

"I know."

Unfortunately, he knew just as much as she did that this night of euphoria had to come to a gradual conclusion. Ten minutes later, he mutely opened a portal, so that they could return to Namine's room. The bitterness of real life would come back along with it, he realized. The other members would torment them as always, all the while the two of them wishing to be together. To say the least, they had a forbidden love, a love that could be on the verge of dangerous. But, now was not the time to think such negative thoughts.

Zexion smiled again as Namine retreated to her bed upon their return, and he watched her pass in dreamless slumber until the break of day.

* * *

**A/N: To be perfectly honest with you guys, I was unsure about this chapter in the beginning. Then, I suddenly started to describe in detail of all the things that make a moonlit night awesome. This is probably the most romantic chapter I've ever written in any story of mine, and I didn't even put too much thought into it! XD**

**Of course, I'm wondering if you guys agree with me, so please review! I'm kinda sure that I did my best on this one, but reviews would reinforce that. This will be updated next weekend. I finally got that worked out in my mind.**


	6. An Unexpected Ally

**A/N: Things get kind of interesting in this chapter. Though Zexion is absent in this, Namine has to deal with that troublesome Axel. You guys will be surprised with how she does deal with him. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, I would commit copyright infringement. And I don't want to go to prison, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Ally**

Axel strode briskly down the corridors of Castle Oblivion for lack of a better task to accomplish. He despised these meetings he had with the other two, so what else could he do? Marluxia would talk for hours on end while Larxene would agree with him on everything. If Axel didn't know any better, he could have sworn the two were lovers. But, considering their status as Nobodies, this would remain impossible. Besides, the impetuous blond woman preferred to flirt with him, the charming redhead. Still, he took no interest in her due to her sadistic ways. He liked sarcasm in a woman rather than deadly cynicism. As he meandered about the castle halls, a portal formed in front of him. Axel knew who it was before the person stepped out of it.

"Axel, you do know that Sora is expected here in just a few short days, do you not?" Marluxia asked, his smirk growing with anticipation.

Number Eight merely snorted in response as he took out a chakram, which he idly spun with one finger. "Yeah, I know. What are you doing here, asking me that?"

The lord of Castle Oblivion started pacing back and forth calmly. "I merely thought that you should be doing something more productive. Like looking after our young charge, for instance."

Another snort came out of Axel. "Was I honestly picked to be the babysitter around here or something? You and Larxene seem to have your fun and rarely look after the girl."

"Well, if you recall, Xemnas assigned you to this castle at the last minute. It's as though he thinks we're up to something...and that you are his willing spy," Marluxia sneered, though his sapphire eyes glinted dangerously. It was known that he hated rebels who dared to defy him. If Axel served as one of these renegades, then he would have no choice but to eliminate him. Besides, Xemnas gave Marluxia this power for reasons unknown. The latter often wondered why Axel was assigned here to this castle too, unless it had to do with spying.

Meanwhile, the redhead only laughed this comment off, as though it was a mere joke. He often did that just to irk his inferior, who did not take this too lightly.

"Pray tell, what is so funny about me suspecting you of _espionage_?" Marluxia snarled menacingly, already fed up with him for today. Usually, he possessed limitless patience; however, Namine had looked almost too happy when he came to her room this morning. It seemed as though his presence no longer struck fear into her, a fact that annoyed him. He loved to intimidate that normally spineless witch, but why must she cast off that fear today of all days? It was almost as though someone in this castle had made her outwardly happy, what with that demure smile she wore. She even sketched as though it was her true passion instead of resignedly doing it with a drab expression. These slight differences in her personality infuriated Marluxia. She wasn't supposed to be like this. She was _never _supposed to be like this, as long as he was the lord of this castle.

At last, the sardonic redhead managed to answer him as he simply replied, "If you think I'm Xemnas' kiss-up, you are definitely wrong. I don't like the guy much better than you, Marluxia. Believe me, I convinced our Superior to allow me to help you two. I intend on being part of this plan."

Marluxia was unsure about the seriousness of this statement, for Axel wore his irrepressible smirk the whole time. Not only that, but he continued playing with his chakram like he truly didn't care about helping. These little clues made Marluxia furrow his brows even more while he took in this sight. However, Axel seemed to say his words as honestly as a Nobody could. A highly gifted actor if ever was one. His credibility was almost too perfect, practically impeccable. Deciding to not further this discussion, Marluxia heaved a frustrated sigh and told him, "You are fortunate that I believe you. Otherwise, I would have killed you on the spot."

"Oooh, that frightens me! I suppose those rose petals of yours are deadly."

Instead of taking his scythe out as he was tempted to do, Marluxia smirked yet again, amused at Axel's childish antics. That's what he gets for hanging around with that delinquent Roxas, he assumed. Then again, Roxas had ran away a long time ago, didn't he?

"You know, Axel, I think it's time you visit Namine and solve this mystery regarding her that's rather irked me for a while."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she seems...almost happy. We can't have that, now can we? Go to her, lower her spirits. I cannot stand to see her this much out of character. It could easily lead to her rebelling from us."

Axel mock bowed to the scythe wielder as he replied, "Will do, boss."

"Good, now get to it."

Marluxia promptly walked away, assuming that Axel would carry out his duty as professionally as he had done with the all the others. However, Number Eight was inclined to rebel himself...in a subtle manner, of course. If his rebelling became too drastic at this stage of the game, he would never go through with a plot of his own creation. Surely, Flower Boy would immediately tell on him, and he would have to reluctantly say goodbye to his human Nobody form to turn into a Dusk. And Axel didn't want to lose his cunning mind for such a depressing venture as that. So, he casually sauntered into Namine's room, where the artist busied herself with sketching as usual. Though, he had to admit, Marluxia was right in his assumptions. For, Namine did wear a soft smile on her face as she drew with a firmer resolve than Axel had ever seen from her.

What a transformation indeed!

Still, he wished to keep up the guise as her one reliable friend in this place.

True, he actually didn't mind her to the point that his plot would take her into account. Honestly, it had to, if he wanted to continue with the plan. Maybe he could become a friend as well as a sort of enemy to her, so as not to arouse her suspicions too much. As he assumed, he was being partially cruel to be kind. After all, he sort of sympathized with her, even if he didn't have the heart for it.

"Hello, Namine. Marluxia tells me you've been acting different lately," he greeted in his uniquely smart-alecky manner.

Surprised that he had appeared, Namine dropped her colored pencil to eye him guardedly. She had no idea what he was up to, but it definitely couldn't have a decent end result. In her mind, she knew Axel too well to the point that she doubted she would go off scot-free. The delivered sarcastic comments would probably lower her already low self-esteem. She admitted to herself, though, that it had heightened in the past few days. So, why should she be scared of this conniving redhead?

Coolly smoothing down the skirt of her dress, she asked, "What do you want? Oh, let me guess. Marluxia sent you down here, didn't he?"

"Smart one, aren't you?" Axel rhetorically asked as he leaned against the overly white wall. "Nope, apparently you're less gullible than I gave you credit for."

"People can change, you know. Besides, you don't really scare me as much as the other two."

"Why's that? I, for one, think you should fear me the most. Who knows what I might do to you? Why are you assuming you should trust me?"

He was testing her, Namine could easily tell. For some reason, she found herself reading the others better than ever before. With that recently discovered ability, she could pass his test without dwelling on his words too much.

"I don't trust you, actually. I think you're OK, but not worthy of trust yet."

Axel scratched his chin, mimicking deep contemplation. "Good answer—cryptic, yet I kind of like it. Hm, suppose we become friends?"

A random proposition actually tossed to her, she figured. Then again, this was probably another test, too. Axel enjoyed testing people, almost like a second hobby to him. Then again, she gave him her own little quizzes in turn. This conversation had practically turned into a tennis match within the first five minutes. Axel had thrown out the ball (metaphorically, the first test), and she had used her racquet (her response) to hit it back to his side of the court. Now, he had given the ball to her again. What to say to such a suggestion as that? Why would he even remark about them befriending each other. An interesting venture, but Namine wasn't prepared to fall for it. She resolved to answer this carefully, in a neutral way that would neither say yes or no. It would just have to be a definite maybe. Axel possessed many tricks that could twist the mind to the extent of hapless confusion.

Namine responded, pencil now poised in her fingertips again, with, "I don't want to be friends with you, yet I don't really want to hate you either. What I'm thinking is that there should be a borderline between the two. As they say, there's a fine line between love and hate. I choose the fine line."

She innocently smiled while Axel looked like the gears in his head turned slower than usual. Of course, she would smirk like him, but she thought that too weird. Now, she hit the tennis ball again as she wondered whether he would strike back with his own racquet. This metaphorical tennis game had progressed in intensity, with the two of them competing exuberantly for the win. Yes, it took a while, but maybe this would reap satisfying results.

Axel, to her surprise, had taken half her time when it came to thinking up a clever response. "OK, then, so we're just neutral allies. How about that?"

The tennis game had been tied up, and both of them knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Filler chapter, I know. But, for some reason I can barely understand, I managed to put 3 POVs in here instead of the usual two. Hm. Well, anyway, I used tennis to compare with the situation between Namine and Axel. Ever since Death Note, I've been coming up with stuff like this, I swear. I'm starting to think that Death Note is an awesome influence on writing, hehe! XDD**

**Please review this chapter, the next one won't disappoint. I promise. ^_^**


	7. Past Life

**A/N: Hi, again! I can't believe the more enthusiastic response this story is getting since I put it off hiatus. I am so glad for the hits and reviews. Thanks, readers and reviewers alike! Now, this chapter was one of those that was in my head the moment I thought up of making this a story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I do not own. That's Yoda talk for ya! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Past Life**

Things down at the basement of Castle Oblivion had become increasingly frustrating for Zexion, who had recently declared himself the leader of the group. That did not set well with Vexen, since he thought he was the oldest, he should take charge, and all the incessant words he used repeatedly. However, the youngest of the group figured that he should do the scheming of what would happen if Sora showed up from now on. The fact of the matter was that he attempted to act as leader only for the sake of escaping once the whole thing fell through. He had a vague idea that the plans of Organization XIII would backfire, though still felt unsure about it. Still, these plots had fallen apart before, especially with the case of Xion. That had taken place just mere weeks ago. And Zexion doubted that the Organization itself could improve with time—too many members desperate for the power of raising their ranks. He certainly wasn't one of those types.

No, in fact, he bided his time before he could finally rebel from the whole group, giving up on it entirely. For, right now, this almost reminded him of a seemingly long ago era, an era in which Ansem the Wise had accepted him as an apprentice. His memories of that had returned to him slowly when he first joined the Organization, a rare occurrence in someone like him. He even remembered how the other apprentices had treated him as inferior instead of an equal. The crushing disappointment of rejection...yes, that was indeed bitter. Even now, when his emotions had all but eluded him. It seemed too unbearable to so much as recollect it. Because of his past, he sensed a considerable strain between him and Namine. Another week had passed since they silently professed their love for each other on that beautiful, cloudless night. She had told him everything there was to know about her that proved just how much she trusted him, how much she could depend on him. This gesture of candidness flattered Zexion, aware that only people close to Namine could learn her deepest secrets. Then again, she had never had an intimate companion at her disposal before, not like this.

Unfortunately, whenever she asked him of what his life consisted as a whole Somebody, he refused to speak of it. With a rather too tight pursing of his lips, he even informed her that he would never talk about it. The past was meant to be forgotten, as far as he was concerned. He just barely remembered it. Of course, when he firmly stated that, Namine deflated due to the sudden, cold distance. He knew he should not have used that tone with her under any circumstances, but he was uncomfortable. And, whenever he truly felt threatened, he drove whatever force caused it away. His lover could barely understand that, despite her vast, precocious intelligence. Maybe she could, though Zexion couldn't discern that as possible. So, even though he visited Namine on those nights seemingly filled with secrecy, the visits had inevitably lost their thrill.

His attitude showed how much this affected him. Lately, he told Lexaeus to shut up, when the Silent Hero hadn't said a word...as usual. Then, he snapped at Vexen when the old coot interrupted his speech regarding the plan again. Everything seemed to shatter, seemed direly hopeless. Zexion questioned as to why sudden mood swings attacked him as often as they did now. Nobodies didn't get mood swings, shouldn't get mood swings. Confused by this new theory, he slammed the door to his room shut to read excessively for five hours. As he reached the climax of his third novel in a row, a portal revealed itself. The swirling dark colors impelled Zexion to promptly slam his book shut.

"People just can't knock around here, can they?" he muttered testily under his breath, though the visitor certainly surprised him. He noticed strands of familiar corn silk hair appearing through the quickly dematerializing portal. A simple white dress followed this, creamy skin, and finally sky-blue sandals. Confused, he only stared numbly at Namine standing in his room.

"You're getting too bold now," he snorted, feigning indifference once he recovered himself.

Her sapphire eyes glared disapprovingly at him, and he remembered that they had had their first fight last night. Of course, this happened to all couples, but Zexion despised that argument. Namine had confronted him regarding his refusal to open up to her. She had done most of the shouting, whereas he retaliated icily. No, it had not been a good visit last time.

"Zexion, why can't you understand that I care about you? We've become so close, but apparently, that's too close for you!" she told him now, placing her hands firmly on her hips. This departed from the usually shy, demure girl he knew and—well, thought well of. Love seemed so far away from him, considering his heartless status. Weary of their little lover's spat, he decided this would be the appropriate time to respond maturely instead of harsh, childish words.

"I understand completely if you wish to no longer see me, Namine. After all, we don't really have hearts. I knew this would be a problem, which I tried to ignore until now. You may leave now."

An incredulous, confused expression took up her face now, her anger somewhat subsiding. Unfortunately, it returned, sharper and stronger than ever.

"Don't assume that was what I was going to do! You think you're so intelligent to the point you think you can read people. But, you can't read me!"

"Then why don't you just leave already before putting me through this much pressure!" Zexion (actually) shouted in response, stunned even by his own words. So much for taking this conversation to a calmer, more mature direction—currently, he supposed that Namine would slap him in the face. With that in mind, he raised his book to his face once more, hoping that she would leave him alone. She gave him enough torture for one day, heart or no.

But, she didn't leave. Instead, she perched herself next to him on the bed, waiting patiently for whatever reaction he might display.

He realized then that she was right. In actuality, he couldn't read her like everyone else. She was...different, so much more special than the other Organization members, whose behaviors he had come to expect. As changeable as the weather, he never really knew what she would do next. Normally, he despised change, but in this case, he would have to make an exception. If she hadn't been so different, so unique, would he have even thought of her to begin with? He would give her what she wanted from him now, the closeness he assumed she deserved. Because, without that strong bond between them, what was left? Closing the book yet again, more quietly this time, Zexion stated placidly, "I need to show you something, Namine. Or, I should say, some place. It served as very pivotal to my past...and my present."

Namine smiled slightly, relieved that his anger finally came to a halt. Admittedly, she worried before his comment that they would drift apart. Of course, that idea seemed ludicrous now, especially when he didn't want them to drift apart. His foolish pride had only interfered with their relationship until this moment. He gazed at her caringly, as he always did. The fight had finally drawn to a close. Yes, she was very, very relieved.

"OK, let's go," she agreed, watching him put the book aside.

That timid smile of his appeared again, as though he figured smiling was idiotic. Before her, he actually had thought that way. Alleviated that they could still be together, even after a squabble, bestowed him some confidence.

"All right. Just close your eyes first," he murmured as he raised his hand to create a portal.

A tugging sensation grabbed hold of Namine like being in a portal normally felt like. She was unsure if she preferred this, but it was the only way to travel around here. And to leave during the day served as a rather risky venture. She found she could care less, though, once Zexion gently told her, "Open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes to gaze upon a world alien to her, though not totally unfamiliar. In fact, she remembered drawing this world the other day, for it had been a major part of Sora's memory. This place, however, was not the twisted, futuristic castle of Hollow Bastion. That castle stood off in the distance, blending in with the skyline. Instead, this looked like a practically destroyed area, barely intact from all the damage bestowed upon it. Either that, or it was designed to appear this odd. Zexion took this moment to quietly walk over to her side, standing so still that the slight breeze blew strands of his silvery hair.

"This was...is...the postern of Hollow Bastion. A man named Ansem worked here with his six apprentices. Have you ever heard of it?"

Namine shook her head. How could she have even known the existence of such a place? The Organization always preferred to keep their dark secrets, especially away from the likes of her.

"They don't tell you anything, do they?" Zexion whispered under his breath, as though he mused over this topic.

Determined to get this out of the way, though, he grabbed her hand as they descended the many stairs to the entrance. Once through it, Namine noticed that the inside looked even worse than the outside. Broken tiles lay on the floor and what appeared to be pipes at every corner were severely damaged beyond repair. A mysterious force had seemingly torn this postern apart, something vile and sinister. Attempting to think of such a power, she realized that only one thing could have wreaked this much havoc.

Darkness.

One bit of this mystery surrounding the postern was solved. If only she could figure out a little more, just so she could try to understand Zexion's past. And, from the looks of this place, it was probably far from cheerful. Tempted to ask regarding the damage, she tugged at his sleeve.

"Why is this place mostly destroyed?"

A shadow passed over his face as he cryptically replied, "It came of an evil that only the hearts of men can possess."

They strode down more stairs before finally reaching their destination that came in the form of a simple white door. The hallway in which it stood was so much lighter than the others, Namine observed. As Zexion cautiously opened it, she peered inside to see a disheveled mess of books, broken glass, and littered papers all over the floor. An important looking desk was set in the middle of all this disarray. It was at this moment when Zexion glanced at her once she took in this study. His cerulean eyes practically spoke volumes of the chaos ensued in here, the sheer calamity that caused this mess.

"This was Ansem's study," he said softly, unsure about speaking any louder. "And we were his apprentices."

"We...?" Namine asked, somewhat confused by this.

"Me...and five others."

It tormented Zexion to say these words, to bring back all these horrible memories of how he and six other men shattered the balance of the worlds together. They thought their findings on the complexities of the heart would make them famous. Instead, they had become the exact opposite...in more ways than one. Espying a certain album resting in one of the bookshelves, he pulled it out and swept away all the gathered dust with his hand. He set it on the desk, turned the pages until he found the right one, and stepped back to let Namine see the photographs. She hovered over the page, staring at a handsome, brooding teenage boy. His pensive eyes revealed his precociousness, his oddly recognizable shade of hair almost making those dazzling blue orbs disappear. In one way, he looked foreign; in another, he looked like someone she knew very well.

"Zexion...was this boy you?" she asked as she barely understood her words.

With a hollow sigh, he nodded bleakly. "Yes, or, I should say, it was a former version of me. He died long ago. It seems like it anyway."

Abruptly feeling a sense of self-consciousness, he stepped closer toward her, so that he knew she was there. He didn't want her to leave now, right before he began his abridged version of his story. Refusing to tell all of it, he merely decided to summarize it. He wanted this out of the way, so that he could leave once she stormed off angrily, as he was sure she would do.

"I was once named Ienzo," he began, wondering why he remembered even that much. "I worked with five other scientists under a man named Ansem. We were doing studies on the heart, for experimental purposes only. But, then...we became cursed with greed. Ansem tried to stop us, though tragically, we wished to pursue the subject further and further...until one day the lab accident occurred here. Our mentor managed to escape alive. As for us..."

He paused, pondering over whether he should reveal the harsh truth to Namine. However, her sapphire eyes begged him to finish. So, he simply did.

"All of us became the founding fathers for Organization XIII. Xemnas took charge as leader and ordered us to create more of our own to add to the Organization. We did. That is how members seven through thirteen came to be. Fourteen, Xemnas made himself."

Shocked yet unsurprised at the same time, Namine stared pitifully at the forever lost boy as she haltingly closed the album. She peered through her blond hair at Zexion, who at this point had stepped away from her. A silence filled the room, the most uncomfortable silence she had ever known. And that was saying something, considering she stayed alone in her room often. No anger existed within her at all, only sorrow toward Zexion's disastrous fate. His Somebody's life had ended tragically and all too soon. He should have never had to suffer through that much anguish in life, much less death. Silently, she approached him to say what the half of her heart that still existed truly felt.

"That's terrible, what happened to you. But, if we have other halves, then don't we have half a heart, too. That would make sense, right?"

He glared at her, not out of rage but frustration. "Xemnas told us that our hearts are no longer in us. Not a quarter, not half—they're gone forever."

"That's not true!" she found herself shouting.

Grasping his gloved hands gently, Namine lowered her voice to a gentler, softer tone. "Don't you get it, Zexion? Xemnas is a liar who only wants Kingdom Hearts for himself. Even I can see that. Besides, I...I love you."

Surprised at this unexpected declaration, especially when a serious topic had been pursued, Zexion's eyes widened. Eventually, after registering this fact in his mind, they softened from the realization of just how pure love can be. She had proven it to him by ignoring what Xemnas said and confessed the truth she thought existed. That was more than he could say for himself.

"Namine...the others are wrong," he whispered, tenderly brushing back a rebellious strand of her blond hair. "You're not a witch. You are...an absolute angel."

She kissed him without any second thoughts regarding it. Love outweighed logic every time when it came to her.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter basically expresses some of my theories regarding the game itself. Like Xemnas making his inferiors make more of the Organization. And, according to Wikipedia, Xemnas did create Xion. I won't say much more on the subject, only to say that Xion has a sucky fate. Review please!**


	8. Plot Device

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with one-shots. OK, this chapter is another filler chapter, but I assure you, it's probably one of my best filler chapters for this story. I hope. Anyway, enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of KH.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Plot Device**

Namine progressed on her most recent portrait very well—in fact, to the point that it almost looked like it could speak to her from the page. She imagined that raspy yet soft tone he often used around her. In a few more days, she should be able to finish the picture depicting her lover's sharp, though kind, face. Just as she proceeded to draw the eyes, three portals formed in her room. The upstairs Organization members had arrived simultaneously for a meeting. Usually, they unofficially included her in their meetings, though thought her too stupid to eavesdrop. They only expected her to draw all the time. And yes, Namine would, but it was all for pretend. Secretly, she did ensure to overhear their conversations, normally regarding preparations for Sora's arrival. Marluxia, the obvious leader of the group, had no predictions as to when the Keyblade wielder would come, only soon. But, truthfully, soon had been two months ago, and both Larxene and Axel tired of the delay. So did Namine.

She wished so desperately to escape this horrible castle with, for the most part, horrible people. Marluxia had told her when he first kidnapped her that he would lock her in this place forever if she refused to comply. He patted her shoulders, caressed them to lure her into his spell. In his own sick way, he wanted her to love him, just to make it all the easier for his plan. Of course, it never happened, but Marluxia proved persistent.

"_One day,"_ he once vowed, _"You will be mine."_

That oath inevitably frightened her, for she was definitely not an idiot. He wished to take advantage of her and prefer to "care about" Larxene instead. As if Namine would ever fall for such a trap! However, he implied eternal imprisonment or perhaps something far worse. Currently, she flipped a few pages to a drawing Larxene had ordered her to sketch instead. Zexion's portrait could wait, especially if it meant that either Marluxia or Larxene would tear it apart if revealed. She wouldn't put it past those two awful Nobodies to do something as insensitive as that. They figured that since they didn't possess hearts, why should they care about anything this world had to offer?

Eventually, as Namine shaded in Riku's silver hair that vaguely reminded her of her lover's, the meeting commenced. Serving as the lord of this castle, Marluxia spoke first.

"I think we have discussed all there is to know regarding the plan, haven't we?" he uncharacteristically asked, since these conversations usually took forever. It was odd that it sounded like he wished to conclude this already.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Axel replied haltingly, wondering where the leader was getting at with his words. "We just mess with the guy a little, right?"

Larxene glanced at him with an irritated glare. "Just how dumb can you possibly be?!? We do more to Sora than just mess with him, as you idiotically imply. You should know that by now! We've discussed this for weeks!"

"Now, now, Larxene, no need to be flustered," Marluxia calmly intervened before the redhead could come up with a quick retort. "Obviously, Axel has more on his mind than the mission Xemnas set us out to accomplish. Either that or he truly is that ignorant. But, I really am leaning towards the former on this one."

At that moment, the meeting seemed to intensify as the Assassin peered over at his "colleague" with a supercilious smile on his face. Carefully, Namine peeked over her sketchpad to see that Axel snarled slightly. Then, for some strange reason, he calmed himself and returned to his smirking, sardonic self.

"I actually do have a lot on my mind, Marluxia," he responded airily, proceeding to walk up and down the room. "I mean, I should know better than anyone that this is the master plan. Honestly, the only thing distracting me is how I should celebrate once this is all said and done."

"Ah, good plan!" Larxene exclaimed while laughing in her coldly pleasant matter. Marluxia, on the other hand, wasn't so easily convinced.

"This is one of the biggest plots the Organization has ever devised. And you focus on mere celebration? Although the idea is tempting, we haven't obtained the Keyblade wielder just yet."

He gradually cast his gaze on Namine, who had long since returned to her sketching. A smirk played on his lips, the sudden yet perfect idea lying within his keen mind. Why didn't he think this up before? After all, the young artist girl would serve no further use after this mission. He tired of her recently and knew that this was the only way. However, he refused to mention the idea in _this _room, unlike all the others he created before this very moment. Craftily moving his gaze back to his co-conspirators, he merely announced, "Let's take this discussion someplace else."

Their eyes widening in surprise, Larxene and Axel glanced at each other. The blonde proceeded to sneer "adoringly" at the redhead, who promptly looked away. What could Marluxia have devised all of a sudden? All three members soon teleported away, leaving a rather confused Namine alone in her room. Five seconds later, they emerged in the first floor of Castle Oblivion. This impelled Axel to eye his inferior suspiciously. The lord was up to something, and it surely couldn't be anything good. His new theory (as the fire wielder guessed to be the cause for their departure from Namine's room) must serve a terrible purpose. Could this guy get any more evil?

Meanwhile, Marluxia continued to smirk, almost suppressing a bout of laughter. Surely, the other two would think well of his change of plans. Before, he merely considered breaking his word with the artist after the mission, inevitably "accidentally" locking her inside Castle Oblivion forever. But, he realized that his recently discovered alternative was so much better and simpler.

"I have thought of an ingenious idea that will be reserved for after this mission," he declared proudly, fully confident in his theory. "It was so easy to idealize that I should have thought this up months ago. She is a mere plot device, after all. You two may recall that I had other plans in mind, but this one... It is brilliance at its finest!"

"Could you elaborate any further? I'm afraid that you are taking too shortly in explaining this to us," Axel told him sarcastically.

"Axel, Larxene, I propose this. After the mission, we..._eliminate Namine_."

Larxene treated this like the best punchline to a joke by giggling hysterically from this idea. Shocked, Axel had no reaction to this. Now Marluxia was being downright cruel and merciless. Could he sink any lower?

The Graceful Assassin, generally no fool, noticed Axel's lack of a reaction. No laughter, no words of encouragement—nothing came forth from his lips. How odd that he would act like this regarding the idea of Namine dying. Did he not like this idea? He was determined to find out for himself.

"Axel, I notice that you have not said a word of agreement or objection to this latest change of plans. I wonder why you would behave like this."

Ah, the redhead figured Marluxia would observe this. After all, nothing escaped his cunning eyes. Oh, well. Trying to outwit the smartest guy in the Organization was turning out to be good fun indeed. Its worth grew every minute. Axel enjoyed nothing more than matching wits with other people. For a lack of things to do in this place, thinking up ways to respond to clever people was the best game he ever played. So, Axel replied with words that, of course, appeased Marluxia.

"Why should I care what you do with the girl? She's all yours when it comes to doing what you like with her. She is like your little pet, right?"

Liking Namine referred to as his pet, the lord smirked again. "Of course, that is very precise indeed. I like how you think, Axel."

Whoa, he did not expect that last sentence to be uttered! Nonetheless, Marluxia liked a trait of his, so Axel's plan wouldn't totally fall apart.

Returning the smirk cockily, the redhead rhetorically asked, "Well, who doesn't want to be me?"

How true that question sounded to him! Wrapping Larxene and Marluxia around his finger, he could do just about anything he pleased. What those suckers didn't know was that he plotted against them. And Namine would hardly die—oh no. She would escape long before she could make the other two happy with the end results of their own plan. He would ensure that. Then, soon, the actors would play their roles accordingly, if he knew every single one of them well enough. Axel figured he did. Yes, he would follow through on his plot and maybe get Namine to tolerate him well enough. He considered himself a rather giving guy to befriend her like he had in the past two days. They had conversed lightly regarding every topic seemingly under the sun.

He knew a lot. And that suited Axel perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: That Axel is as sneaky as a fox, isn't he? XD I hoped that I emulated that in this story. Anyway, we're actually on the home stretch now, everyone! About six or less chapters to go, and this story is done. That is...there may be a sequal...but I'll need convincing... XDDD**

**Please review and tell me if you guys want a sequel to this! I know I would be more than happy to write one. School, however, is less than a week for me now, so I'll probably only update on weekends. Just so you know.**


	9. Discovered

**A/N: Hi, guys! This is my last update before I have to go back to school. Ahhhh! School can suck so much! But, aside from that, this chapter does contain absolute fluffiness. That wasn't a warning, it's just a bonus for my awesome readers...I hope. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Discovered**

With violet colored pencil in hand, Namine finished the last of Zexion's portrait by lightly shading the area around his face. She had decorated this area beautifully and hoped she could give it to him to impel him to remember that one special moment together. She smiled lazily as she recalled how brilliantly the stars shone that night, the moon casting its milky light upon them both. Negatively, the Organization believed they lived in a world of mostly shadows and darkness, considering how society rejected them. Once they all thought this, they had lost sight of the light that peeked out among the terrifying dark. However, she convinced Zexion to think differently from the rest, which made him the most unique member to her. She loved him so much, despite the lack of a full heart. Then again, as she mentioned to her lover, Xemnas had a history of lying to people, therefore bringing their overall morale down.

Marluxia stepped into her room just then, a man she disliked above all else. Yes, he could be charming, but only when he wanted something. Like Larxene, he feigned sugary sweetness to Namine constantly. Honestly, though, he probably wished nothing more apart from psychologically torturing her—not physically, he was at least above that. Nonetheless, he definitely seemed like a snake in the grass, only waiting for the opportune moment to strike, sending poisonous venom to his target.

"What are you drawing, Namine?" he asked in his most captivating, velvety tone. "Is it, I hope, something that could be of use to us?"

He implied another one of Sora's memories—as if there weren't enough of them already. Luckily, Namine had prepared for an intruder this time, for she had flipped her current page back to one depicting Hollow Bastion once she heard his circumspect footsteps. Indeed, she was cleverer than Marluxia had ever given her credit for. Perhaps he should watch himself in the near future?

"It is," she replied just as smoothly, since she had learned the element of fine acting from Axel, who she owed big time. "It's the pivotal time when Sora was in Hollow Bastion. You know, when he...?"

"Ah, yes," Marluxia smirked, which surprised her as to how easily he fell for these minor traps. "Sora lost his heart temporarily to darkness. I plan to have it lost permanently."

With that remark uttered, he left Namine to her sketching, presumably to further plot the demise of the young Keyblade master. That was just fine with her, since she also previously told Zexion to enter once the Assassin abandoned the room. She had gotten so street wise to the point that she could pinpoint exactly when each of the three upstairs members came and went to her private place. For some reason, Axel taught her that as well, almost as though he plotted something of his own fabrication. She started wondering what that plan could have consisted, when the one she desired to see most strode promptly inside her room.

"Hello, Namine," Zexion greeted softly with his widest smile conjured yet. Similar to Axel, he possessed the decency to not approach her with a question when he approached her. She liked that quality about him; it showed that he did care for her, after all.

"Hi," Namine returned the salutation with a smile to match his. "So, are we still going to the garden like we planned?"

"Of course," he answered, his smile contorting into a smirk due to the plotting they had come up with on their own accord. Axel did it, and so did Marluxia and Larxene. Why not them as well?

Holding her sketchbook close to her, she offered him her hand, which he took politely yet lovingly. They teleported to their planned destination, where a picnic lunch had been set up five minutes before, so that they could eat as well as enjoy the beauty of the garden. To think, approximately three weeks ago, he had declared his adoration for her in this very spot. Namine nearly laughed upon remembering how irked she had felt upon his intrusion to her peace. She had floated on the water of the elaborate fountain just feet away from her at present, throwing all of her cares and stress of being the Organization's slave aside. It amazed her how much she and Zexion spent so much time together since that day. Currently, he sat cross-legged from her and opened the picnic basket.

"You think of everything, don't you?" she inquired teasingly, rolling onto her stomach on the blanket he also lay down earlier.

"I _am _the Schemer, after all," he responded wittily while he offered her a submarine sandwich. "I think that these are the things you like on this sandwich, aren't they?"

Namine nodded eagerly, her stomach rumbling from hunger at eyeing the sub just then. This compelled Zexion to chuckle, a sound she admired. It captivated her, for his laugh sounded like musical notes to her. She wished he would laugh more often, but Vexen overworked him like a dog to the point that he was too tired to do so. What a shame that Organization XIII tormented like them like this, snatching their chances of happiness away. Here, in this immaculate garden, though, they could be blissful for as long as they wanted. Lost in her thoughts, she returned seemingly to earth upon noticing Zexion take out a bottle of sparkling apple cider. She licked her lips before finally eating her sub filled with cheese, ham, salami, lettuce, and tomatoes. All of these flavors entranced her tongue, which made her realize she hadn't consumed a decent meal in a while. All that the upstairs members bestowed to her were oatmeal for breakfast, a plain tuna sandwich for lunch, and pastrami on rye for dinner. Sometimes Axel would sneak her dessert every now and then, though he had to practically steal it first. And she could certainly not risk him becoming a Dusk for mere theft.

As they ate their meal contently, Zexion gazed at her as though he had hardly seen her in weeks instead of hours. His cerulean eyes hypnotized her, drawing her in their stare. How many qualities did she love about him? There seemed to be far too many to count, like stars in the sky...

This thought reminded her of her sketchbook and her drawing. "Oh, um, Zexion, I have something for you."

His eyes, befuddled with sheer adoration, flickered back to seriousness. "You do? Namine, there really isn't a need to go through so much trouble to—"

"I know," she interrupted before smiling as she added, "but I wanted to."

He smiled slightly as she found the exact page she had drawn off and on for days. The interruptions of Marluxia and Larxene certainly did not quicken the creation of her portrait masterpiece. Axel showed apathy by keeping sentry over her, but not much else. Namine tore the page out carefully, trying as deliberately as possible to avoid ripping it. Fortunately, it hardly took any tears if any as she presented him with his self-portrait. Even though her confidence increased significantly in the past few days, she still bit her lip as self-consciously as ever.

"So, do you like it?" she inquired of Zexion, who appraised the picture with hardly any emotion passing through his face. When he removed the page away from his face, a smile that spoke volumes alleviated her greatly.

"I'll keep it forever. It is sheer perfection, my dear Namine."

He considered her someone truly special to him now! The excitement of this revelation tingled from her head all the way down to her toes. She assumed that adding the background of the nocturnal sky they both looked upon once was enough for him. If anything, she hoped that extra effort served as a major bonus. After the gift giving, they consumed their lunch before he surprised her with chocolate cake as the dessert for their perfect meal together.

"I had to pilfer this one from Lexaeus," he admitted, chuckling in a whisper. "I do admit that the oaf does eat too much for his own good."

They both laughed, sharing one of their many inside jokes, yet another trait that made their relationship so worthwhile. Eventually, they finished eating, so that Namine showed him each individual flower that blossomed elegantly. In Marluxia's garden, spring reigned all year long.

"This one is a hydrangea, I think," she pointed out to Zexion, fingering the blue-violet petals gently.

"It matches your eyes," he spoke frankly yet a certain gleam to his own orbs said otherwise.

The tour of the flowers was rather short, for Namine quickly tired of leading him through every single section. Instead, when they circled back to the fountain again, she playfully pushed him toward it. He toppled in the water with a humongous splash that even drenched her simple white dress. Spitting out excess water as he emerged from the depths (it was a good four feet), he stared at her in mock reproach. "Must you do that?"

"I don't know, must I?" she repeated his question back to him.

He pretended to contemplate as to what he should plot for his childish revenge. After all, Namine did push him, therefore soaking him to the bone in the process. The thought then came to him that if Vexen saw him this way right now, he would most likely murder him without a second thought. But, the cranky old man was luckily not around presently. So, he did the only thing he figured necessary.

"I must admit that what you did was rather immature," he informed her, rolling his eyes to display his acting. It partially worked due to the sudden cloudiness in Namine's blue-violet orbs.

Unluckily for Zexion, she saw right through his scheme, which just showed how much time she spent with him. "Oh, really? You're not getting me into the water with you."

"Yes, I am," he retorted, grunting as he pulled Namine to the fountain with him. She shrieked happily once she splashed into the water too and proceeded to childishly push waves his way. In this manner, they childishly engaged in marine combat, their laughter pealing out all the while. To think, both their adolescences and childhoods had been stolen away from them. However, when they spent time in the garden, it felt like youth rejuvenated. Everything worked out for the better in this seemingly magical place. So, they enjoyed every second of this preciously cute moment between them, never wanting it to slip away. Gradually, their clothes and hair became so soaked and watered down, they absolutely needed to exit the fountain. Despite their drenched appearances, they smiled knowingly at each other, content to be here. Even though Zexion and Namine knew they had to return to their respective, dour rooms and activities, sneaking away for some fun was worth it. Who cared if anyone caught them? No one would probably know, so the couple ill-fatedly assumed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" an unwelcome voice inquired sarcastically to itself, knowing just full well what had taken place in the garden.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, sadly enough, someone has indeed discovered Namine and Zexion's relationship. OH NOZ! This certainly doesn't bode well for our favorite artist and our favorite plotter. Mm...what will happen? Only I know that!**

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, guys. It just had to happen eventually. **

**Now..PLEASE REVIEW! That would be extremely flattering. XDD**


	10. Apart

**A/N: Hi, everybody! Welcome to another chapter of my story. Sorry for the short A/N, I'm in a hurry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Apart**

Striding breezily away from the bushes where she had concealed herself, Larxene wore her customary sneer upon seeing the couple together. Love was forbidden in Castle Oblivion. If that wasn't a rule before...it certainly was now, especially in Namine's case. Xemnas even told his inferiors to ignore that little memory witch at all times. Unexpectedly yet much to the Nymph's amusement, it appeared as though Zexion, usually so dutiful, had broken the rules. And disregarding the specific guidelines would render him in the Superior's poor favor.

"How interesting that I would catch you two lovebirds in the middle of your clandestine tryst," she sadistically teased, breaking off a delicate lily in order to crush it with her fingers. "I wonder how Marluxia is going to react to this."

Boldly, Zexion lifted his cerulean eyes to sharply meet her teal ones. "You wouldn't dare do such a thing, Larxene. I rank far higher than you could ever dream."

"Pfft, you wish that that little comment of yours affected me! Namine, I think it's time to go to your room....permanently, this time."

Namine sorrowfully glanced at her lover, whose anger raged like a fire toward their eavesdropper. She was at a loss as to what to do, but she surely couldn't be weak. Many times before, she stood on the sidelines as Marluxia and Larxene taunted her and made her look like a pathetic fool. But, this time, it would not happen—she would ensure it. With renewed inner strength, she stepped in front of Zexion to confront the one woman that had once instilled fear in her. Love could conquer anything, even the most harbored terrors.

"I'm not going," she stated evenly, her eyes glinting coldly with unabashed hatred toward the blonde sadist, who narrowed her eyes at this comment. For, if there was one thing Number Twelve detested above all else, it was insubordination from an inferior. And, to her, Namine ranked lower than even that. A memory witch deserved no title or purpose, so her opinion stated.

"What? Don't tell me you're getting a bold streak now," Larxene replied calmly, but electricity coursed throughout her lithe body, which told otherwise. With a single kunai on her finger, she shocked the poor, unfortunate girl as punishment for her words. The witch was never supposed to be this bold, only timid and easily frightened. Number Six surely had something to do with this drastic personality change.

In the mean time, Namine collapsed on the ground, feeling all twenty watts of power injure every fiber of her being. It surprised her that she even lived to tell the tale. Then again, she had put up with much abuse from Larxene before. Zexion's eyes widened out of concern for her before their intensity cast toward the Savage Nymph. They blazed with a fury Namine had rarely to never seen before, a wrath that showed just how angry he seemed.

"You do not hurt her and get away with it easily, Larxene," he spoke very slowly, very much like a voice of death. She had stirred his wrath just by injuring his lover, the one girl who understood him above all else. Clenching his fists, he quietly summoned his lexicon, which appeared in a matter of seconds. The time for revenge had drawn nigh. However, Larxene glanced at the heavy book and laughed in that painful shriek that most of the Organization disliked.

"I'm sooo scared now of your big book, Zexion. Tell me, is this how you solve all your problems?" she taunted mercilessly while nearing her kunai toward his pale, skinny neck.

He smirked. "It will certainly solve this one."

Tearing off the pages of the lexicon, he made himself multiply in order to attack the blonde devil. Ready for this battle, though, she cut through many of the clones to prove her strength. She definitely was no fool, one could say. She darted about the garden, impaling her ionized kunai through the illusions. However, Zexion only fabricated more and more until a hundred stood around Larxene. Watching anxiously from the sidelines, Namine desperately hoped this would be the final move of combat before he was the victor.

Unfortunately, Larxene's cleverness amounted too much for her own good, for she wore a supercilious, disdainful sneer on her lips.

"Is that honestly the best you can do? You may try to intimidate me with the amount of your clones, Six, but you are no match for me!"

With that said, she performed spectacular backflips in order to dodge the attacks made by the clones. One cut to each, and they vanished into thin air. At this point, Zexion realized he was weary and sank submissively to the ground. He cursed under his breath out of exhaustion, disappointed that he lost so horribly in front of the one he loved. He doubted she would look upon him with respect again, for he sensed that he did not deserve it. He couldn't even fight for her properly. Observing the boots of the victor approach his trembling, weak body, he expected death to come in a few seconds. After all, he perceived that she and Marluxia planned to take down the Organization, ruling over it like a king and queen. It would certainly help her cause if she killed him right now, which looked imminent due to the kunai she raised triumphantly above her head.

Leaning over him to gloat arrogantly, Larxene gave him the most demented smirk she could pull off.

"Well, Zexion, you are aware what this means, right? No, don't answer, because you know it just as well as I do. I will kill you right here and there. Marluxia would love that, and I would win his favor even more than now. So, goodbye, you worthless insect! We planned to eliminate you later, but no time like the present."

"NO!" a tortured scream rang out throughout the entire garden, bouncing off the walls as it echoed. Namine came rushing toward Zexion just then and splayed herself on top of him to protect him from whatever disastrous fate would ensue.

"Namine," he whispered reproachfully, looking at her with a distinct overprotective glint in his cerulean orbs, "what are you doing?"

She stared at him with that same look in her eyes. "Trying to protect you. Besides, Larxene, if you take me instead of him, then your plan is going to fall apart before Sora even gets here."

Larxene appeared to ponder over this briefly, though she definitely did not look amused by this by any means.

"Fine, you win for now, witch. But, that doesn't mean I won't tell on Marluxia concerning the two of you. Ciao."

Her voice returned to its sickly sweet nature once she bid her temporary farewell, leaving the pair alone. They gazed at each other desperately, aware that discovery had caught them. And now, they may not see each other again, much less talk candidly regarding everything. They would miss that option very much and very deeply indeed. Despite the dreary future ahead, Zexion managed to give Namine a smile in order to provide some small solace for her.

"Thank you, Namine. You saved my life. I do admit, though, that showing weakness in front of you desecrated my pride. I'm supposed to be the strong one, I'm supposed to defend you. If I can't even do that..."

He sighed as he clenched his fist and turned his eyes toward the green blades of grass that served as nature's carpet. Tenderly, Namine wrapped her hand around his to loosen his grip, which she executed successfully. If anything else, he would always yield to her, no matter how stubborn he could be at times.

"Couples are supposed to provide support for each other. If I fall, you'll help me. If you fall, I'll help you. It's simple, Zexion."

She smiled as well, albeit wryly and almost forced. Leaning toward against each other, they did provide moral support. After all, it might be the last moment that it would be necessary.

* * *

Because of her rebellious actions, sentry for Namine's room tightened more oppressively than usual. Marluxia glared warily at her, unsure of what she would do next. Larxene treated this as the joke of the century by bestowing upon her more abuse, both physically and emotionally. In all honesty, it was Axel who still treated her like a person, which he proved by conversing with her. The two of them had gotten along even better than before the garden incident. Such a time was three days later, after Larxene had given Namine yet another electric shock for the "fun of it." The fiery redhead entered, noticing the teenage girl rub her arm while wincing. Pulling out a chair, he casually sat next to her again.

"Man, that Larxene sure likes picking on you," he observed as he propped his booted feet up on the table again. "Makes me wonder if she worshipped the devil in a past life."

Namine giggled at the cleverness seeping off this remark. "Well, she's only overjoyed that I got into severe trouble. I'm not allowed out of this room, and she gets to torture me more often. Everything is coming up daisies for her."

"You say that so lightly. How the heck do you do it? I mean, you're cynical yet you're not."

She sighed, staring at her sketchbook and remembered the gift she had drawn for Zexion. "Love does funny things to people."

Considerably surprised yet not overly so, Axel peered over her shoulder to see what she studied. It was only a picture of another location from that Keyblade kid's past, nothing special to him. Still...something was up with the blonde, as though she had fallen in love with another member. But, who? He decided not to ask at the last minute, though, since he should just let bygones be bygones. Sure, Larxene and Marluxia gossiped briefly concerning Namine and some other member together, but they only liked running the rumor mill. Besides, he could not even catch a name due to their whisperings.

Lightly, he alluded, "Oh, you fell in love? Lucky you...really lucky—I mean, Nobodies usually don't feel that stuff, right?"

"Believe what you want to believe," Namine replied cryptically, picking up another colored pencil to finish her current drawing. Therefore, the conversation dropped after this signal of vague indifference. At least, so Axel assumed.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Zexion's punishment seemed far less compared to Namine's. All he had before him was extra chores, and, after that, plotting for Sora's arrival. Fortunately for him, he declared himself the leader in the following meeting, much to Vexen's rage.

"What do you mean you want to assume position as our leader?!? I am the oldest and—!"

Zexion exhaled out of frustration, though folded his arms and responded frostily, "If you haven't noticed this, Vexen, we haven't had much discussed in our talks. Your one-sided conversations are getting very tiresome. I opt for change if we want to accomplish anything in the duration of our time spent in Castle Oblivion. I may be young, but I believe I know more than you ever will for the rest of your days, Vexen. Don't you agree, Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus, who commenced dozing off yet again, awakened sharply. "Yes. Vexen, you have wasted enough of our time. Let Zexion lead from now on, for he knows far better. I can join in from time to time—at least I will be more alert."

Thoroughly infuriated at this point, Vexen pounded his fist upon the table, aware that these two imbeciles had trapped him in a corner. "Very well! But, mind you, you will soon regret your faux pas. We will all fall because of you, Zexion, I am indeed certain of it!"

Shaking his head disrespectfully, Zexion gave no parting farewell as he strode over to his room. Victory had arrived at last for him by finally persuading the stubborn old man to agreeing to his viewpoint. This small win had come a little too late, he thought. Even though they could proceed with their intricate plot, he could truly care less about the Keybearer. If the wielder succeeded or failed, it didn't matter to him, unlike the opposite with everyone else. They depended on him to err for them to retrieve their hearts. However, Zexion doubted it could ever happen as long as he stayed in the Organization.

Besides, he could no longer see Namine now, and that fact tasted bitter on his tongue.

* * *

**A/N: Sad chapter, I know. That's all I can say, because I don't want to drop hints. XD Til next time!**


	11. Waiting

**A/N: I know this chapter's short, but it's the inevitable filler chapter. This one is more suspenseful than most I have written, and it ends on a...questioning note, I would say. I'm being as cryptic as possible here. XD**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over KH...or life.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Waiting**

Determinedly, Sora stormed through the large double doors to face his final battle with Marluxia, Keyblade propped up on his shoulder and his two teammates by his side. Soon, hopefully, the Graceful Assassin would die instead of her, Namine thought. The Keyblade wielder appeared quicker than expected for any of the Organization members as well as herself. All the residents in Castle Oblivion expected this intrusion to take place two days later than today. Apparently, he was an expert at killing his enemies, forcing them to fade away in an eternally dark abyss. So, of course, he would arrive at the castle earlier than previously anticipated. He did prove himself to be a worthy warrior, for he had eliminated Larxene and possibly Axel, too. And now, he would attempt to kill Marluxia, which seemed likely at this rate. Then again, the flower sage's power knew almost no limits, so that this battle would last quite a while.

In the mean time, Namine had told Sora tha truth regarding Organization XIII's plans and her own interference in his memory, no thanks to the prior orders for her to sketch them. She had even placed herself in these false memories, something she regretted still. The two teenagers could have befriended each other, but she had to go and ruin that chance. Pessimistically, she assumed she possessed no friends now, if Axel faded away. And Zexion...she feared for his life like she would fear for her own. As far as she knew, Sora hadn't reached him...but Riku might have. That terrified her out of her wits, though she refused to show it. What if he died (or faded) without saying goodbye to her or kissing her one last time or holding her? Before she realized what happened with her body, Namine trembled shakily, feeling like it couldn't stop. Her terror would not cease, her thoughts on the worst case scenario would not stop playing over and over in her mind. This quavering caught the teal eye of her companion the Riku Replica, the one that Vexen maddeningly crafted hours before he too faded. Unfortunately, this copy had fallen deeply in love with her, when she could not return his feelings. Too much guilt drowned her like a merciless oceanic wave derived from a storm of despair. Her resolve firming, she forced herself into sitting still, so as not to arise Repliku's (as she called him) concern. Obviously, it was too late, for he moved closer to her to hold her hands.

He asked in his softest tone yet, "Are you OK, Namine? I know you're probably concerned for Sora, but don't worry. He'll beat Marluxia in no time."

He always bitterly misunderstood her, too. That quality impelled her to both pity him and feel like she needed to vent her frustration on him. To display that this assumption was not what troubled her, she gently shook her head in an expression of a lover's sorrow.

"It's not that. Someone I truly care about is in danger. I'm worried that he might die, and I will never see him again."

Hearing the "he" in Namine's sentence, the smile that was offered to console her vanished on Repliku's face. "Oh, so there's someone else?"

Cynically, she thought, _"He better not go off and try to kill him."_ Aloud, she murmured, "Yes, there is. He loves me more than the stars love the moon."

It was unlike her to sound excessively poetic, but that one moment between her and Zexion seemed like a part straight out of a lyrical piece.

Struggling to grasp this sudden revelation, the silver-haired boy (he seemed more of a boy than a teenager) scratched his chin in thorough contemplation. Namine played with one of her strands of blond hair anxiously, curious as to what would come forth from his lips.

"How is that possible? I'm sure the person you love doesn't have a heart."

"He doesn't need to," she replied softly, all of the memories with Zexion blending into one within her mind. "As long as he shows it, that's all that really matters."

Repliku tried his hardest not to snort, but he did it anyway. "Hmph, I find that hard to believe."

Namine was tempted to call him an idiot before realizing that he knew very little concerning the ways of the world.

* * *

Riku was a tougher opponent than Zexion could ever give him credit for. His strength amounted to so much more than the Schemer's, something that highly concerned the latter. If he died in this fight, he would never see his beloved Namine again. Maybe his heart had vanished in thin air completely, but he knew he loved her, always had and always would. Unfortunately, the silver-haired teenager he currently faced wielded a weapon that seemed so very unique. It could do immense damage due to the scorching light blue flames that stemmed from it along with darkness. Yet he refused to join their group when Zexion casually offered, simply out of duty. After all, his guise of loyalty would fade out soon enough once he defeated this frustrating enemy. Perhaps, if he had remained Ienzo, he would have befriended the boy. But, now, they fought one-on-one, and his increasingly useless clones kept disappearing right before his eyes.

The offer he had stated served as entirely worthless, considering that ever since he met Namine, he could care less regarding the fate of the Organization. Riku would make a suitable member, yes, but he obviously chose the side of the light, whereas he stood in the middle. Because of the artist girl, he was inclined to neither side with darkness or light, just like her. Even as Riku's blade insisted on whipping him mercilessly, he cared not if he lost. Stupid Marluxia and Larxene had thankfully died by Sora's hand, so maybe...just maybe he could glimpse sweet Namine's face one more time. He would have given up this pointless battle to rush over to her, to feel her arms tightly coiled around his waist. This interference, this trifle fight prevented that. At one point, Zexion was knocked down by the brat, who held his blade dangerously close to his neck.

"I will never join your lousy Organization!" Riku boldly declared, spitting out each word like poison. "Just who do you take me for anyway?"

A bitter smirk tugged at Zexion's lips. "My comment was just a mere diversion. I _love _nothing more than to taunt such pitiful people like you."

Of course, he muttered this rather sarcastically and thought of a certain memory witch's face when he emphasized the word _love_. For, what did it matter if he died? Hopefully, she survived Marluxia's cruelty, Larxene's sadism, and Sora's misconceptions of good versus evil. If she still lived, he would die happily without regretting a thing. He rolled over just in time to avoid Riku's weapon, which he blocked with his lexicon. They fought as viciously as ever, though Zexion sensed his energy waning and inevitably lost the battle. It exasperated him that such a mindless fool ready to take on anyone would defeat him. Why would he reside in light if darkness nearly bowed to him? If that young man would have known that he, the Cloaked Schemer, had a girl waiting for him, he might have partially sympathized.

But, of course if one is friends with the Keyblade wielder, no mercy is delivered, no reason is justified.

* * *

**A/N: I know calling the Riku Replica "Repliku" sounded unprofessional, but I'm just too lazy to type two separate words for a name. It's frustrating. Anyway, I hope the cliffhanger is as nerve-wracking as intended. That sounded terrible, I know, but I love to add suspense to any story. OK, one more chapter and an epilogue, and this story is finished! For now, I say later.**

**And of course, I'm going to say please review, because I am just that weird. XD**

**Oh, P.S. I know it sounds like I hate Sora and Riku, but I don't. However, I still partially object to Sora's killing the cool characters. And I guess I just feel sorry for Organization XIII. I mean, what if some of the members had good intentions? That's what I implied by the last sentence.**


	12. Killing Suspense

**A/N: Hi, welcome to the last chapter of Heartless Passion. Yes, it is almost done! Yet, it was a bit fun working on this project, so I am going to miss it. However, there is an epilogue after this, so sit tight for another week after this chapter, OK? By the way, I didn't use actual quotes from the game or manga in this chapter, because that's not the original way of doing things. I love making stuff up! XD Or I wouldn't be doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything off Kingdom Hearts, including Zexion and Axel. But, man, if I did... XDDD**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Killing Suspense**

As the translucent pod finally closed over Sora's sleeping form, Namine softly smiled when she reflected the promise they had made seconds earlier. He had vowed that he would become friends with her once he woke up, a thought that gave her a pleased tingling sensation. More friends! It was something she scarcely dreamed months earlier, for Marluxia and Larxene teamed up to kidnap her, forcing her to sketch her life away. Days elapsed without her ever knowing, they worked her so mercilessly. But, Sora, the hero that her captor sarcastically alluded to, had killed them both. Those two vile Nobodies would never see the light due to the sure darkness that engulfed them now. A better hell she could not imagine for them. In the mean time, as much as Sora's oath gave her some hope previously lost long ago, she doubted he would be able to keep it. She would reluctantly erase his memory again, only by choice this time.

He even selected that option himself since, after she placed his chain of memories back to rights, he would remember his friends. The ones that supported him all the way through without trying to hinder him—these people he would recall and retain in his mind forever.

But she, Namine, would be forgotten forever.

It was a rather disparaging thought, once it became reality in a few months. If she remotely attempted to contact him, he would merely gaze blankly at her. Then, he would ask who she was instead of how she was. He would bestow a stranger's hello instead of a friend's. And, if she possessed the heart, that would hurt the most out of anything she experienced besides what would happen to Zexion. What would bring about her lover's fate? Would Repliku determinedly take him down out of spite that Namine loved the silver-haired replica not. Or suppose that Xemnas discovered potential treachery by his visits with the imprisoned artist girl? The negative outcomes amounted to so much more than the positive that it sliced at her to even think these thoughts. As she turned her gaze to the snoozing Sora once more, she wondered if he really had rescued her. In the technical sense, yes he had from Marluxia and Larxene, the two people she had feared most. But, in another sense, he snatched what remained of her optimism away without uttering any apologies for it.

That suited her well, considering he would just forget her anyway. Forget her and leave her to rot in this castle, still stuck here. Those who would have prevented her freedom were long gone in the void. However, she found herself unsure whether to actually break free or not. With her luck, if she succeeded, Marluxia would rise from the dead to hold her in his ice-cold grip once more. Free physically though certainly not mentally; her invisible scars couldn't get sorer. So, with a resigned sigh, Namine slowly walked away from the pod room, the only sound penetrating the oppressive silence being her sandaled feet. Click-clack, click-clack, they pressed on the marble floor and echoed throughout the uncomfortable enormity of Castle Oblivion. This place was where she first assumed these extensive months (had it really been months?) ago that Organization XIII would provide her a home. She idiotically thought that they could offer her comfort, warmth, very possibly the family she so desired.

On the contrary, she realized that one person out of the thirteen had fulfilled those needs. To him, she would stride to with an unbridled resilience that refused to fade away, unlike all the others.

* * *

Zexion, panting excessively, slammed the double doors to the basement shut while stumbling toward Namine. That irrepressibly malicious Riku boy managed to defeat him with nary a scratch anywhere on his body. Whereas he sensed the blood trickle down his neck, disappearing into the collar of his robe. The crimson rivulet seemed to trace every bruised bone, every strained muscle—he loathed this pain so much. This, added to the absence of Namine, was an inevitable double whammy for him. Of course, he could somewhat understand the boy's motives for nearly killing him, self-defense purposes and full-out rage and whatnot. That still did not excuse him from the lack of mercy he delivered. He hadn't been so charitable himself, but _what did it matter_? Well, at least he hadn't died, that was the main thought on his mind. Tripping over his feet as he steadfastly gripped the cold marble blocks of the wall, he planned to see his love, the one who opened up so many doors for him in a metaphorical sense.

She saved him from himself many times, especially the depressing epoch in which he doubted the existence of their romance. To glimpse her tranquil, angelic face again would be the heaven on earth that so many others before him strived to obtain. Those casualties definitely included Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Larxene, the ones who sided with a treacherous organization. Why would he, Zexion, consider for a second a while back that they could work together as a family of outcasts? They had been no family, only liars and thieves that would kill just to reach the top. All the while their insidious leader looked down upon them, smirking from amusement at their vicious fighting. At least that one girl had made him not feel so alone. She helped him through these troubles as she wore a smile that could light every corner of a darkened room like this one. Maybe she had the capability to heal him physically too from all this agony. He cursed Riku under his breath, despite the inward acknowledgment of his defeat. No one could possibly be this dark and be loyal to their friends at the same time! Right? Perhaps not, perhaps he required more research on the topic first as he would have figured as the scientist Ienzo. The studious, precocious student that he had once been possessed the common sense needed to survive. Apparently, Zexion was much more violent and prone to combating while utilizing his mind.

True, Namine had improved him slightly, but not even she could eliminate the darkness that formed a black hole where his heart should have beaten. Maybe the key to bettering himself was to merge with his Heartless self like Sora had once done. That way, he could see Riku's viewpoint. Until then, he could pose several unanswered questions that would eternally remain mysteries to him. As he headed halfway through the gigantic void of a basement, a familiar purplish-black portal formed, its edges swarming with darkness. Considering the other members that had worked tirelessly here had since faded, Zexion knew there was only one left.

Axel.

He gulped like a coward, half-aware that no chance could save him now. If Riku failed to kill him, the redhead would surely finish the job. Then again, the Riku Replica accompanied him, so perhaps he decided to join him after all. Feigning a desperate smile, Zexion murmured, "Of course. We could use the replica to destroy Sora, I suppose. But, then again, you have other plans, I'm sure. Maybe you could put it to far better use than I can. Still..."

Why did he sputter such nonsense? If Namine had watched him falter miserably, she would avert her eyes in disgust. What he said was pathetic and eerily sounded like a hopeless teenage boy wanting free of death's grip. In retrospect, he did come off as such a pathetic person as that. And Axel knew it, judging by the subtle smirk that flickered across his face. One instant it gruesomely flashed before vanishing to a sober expression. Completely ignoring him, he spoke to the Riku Replica standing stiffly beside him.

"You want to be real, right?" he asked softly, barely above a whisper. "This is the first step then. I'm thinking that killing this know-it-all will help you. That way, you can exist as contently as you please. Does that sound good?"

The replica nodded somewhat reluctantly, though was aware that Axel had always had a knack for persuasion. Zexion knew that he would die, seconds ticking down to the exact moment in which the most agony he would ever feel would course through him. And then it would pass mutely as he fell to the floor, black nothingness surrounding him like ashes. He could idealize so clearly in his mind that the shock overwhelmed him.

Enraged that this should happen now, he snapped, "What is it that you're trying to put in that replica's mind?!? Are you trying to turn him into a sly murderer like you?!?"

Axel sighed, shaking his head while the smirk remained intact. "You just don't get it, do you Egghead? I'm actually trying to help someone for once."

"You lie," he hissed lethally, clenching his fists out of unadulterated anger.

"Maybe, maybe not—but, I think that's enough talk. I'll just watch as my little friend here eliminates the last member here. You will forever remain in my thoughts as the one who knew too much. So, I'm actually going to think of you once you're dead. Aren't I so very charitable?"

Zexion's cerulean eyes widened to the size of platters, observing the last seconds vanishing as the replica strode purposefully toward him, ready for the kill. It would come...

....Very....

.....Very....

....Shortly that....

"STOP!"

All he glimpsed was a flash of golden blonde hair that he loved to stroke dearly along with the glimmer of snowy white. Surprised, he noticed an incensed Namine planting herself between him and the silver-haired replica. He had never seen her so raging before, her sapphire eyes flashing in an icy, cruel glitter that made them all the more beautiful to see. Glancing in Axel's direction, she shouted out of frustration, "Why would you do this to him?!? He never did anything to you, if I recall, _Axel_!"

She emphasized the redhead's name so dangerously that even Zexion felt the chilly blizzard that accompanied those words. Axel himself looked taken aback as the look of confusion passed over his face. It was very brief before the expression distorted to one of equal fury.

"Just let me do my job, Namine! This kid was gonna scam you anyway."

"And how would you know?!?"

His pride in shambles, the Flurry of Dancing Flames sighed angrily, letting out a stream of smoke from his nostrils in the process. This time, the memory witch had interfered on her own free will instead of serving as a pawn to Marluxia. Well, he admitted, she always had guts, guts that could aid her in standing up to him. He realized that he had inadvertently become a bully to her by threatening to kill Zexion. So, she actually loved the intelligent brat. OK, but she should later remember that he prevented the death from taking place because of her. Egghead wasn't worth the trouble to even think about.

"Fine, have it your way. If you really like this guy, then what the heck?" Axel rid himself of the chakrams he had held prior to Namine's intervention. "But, trust me, I'm going to come back one of these days. I always have a funny habit of popping up where I'm not wanted."

Wearing a pearly white grin filled with slyness, he teleported away, leaving the two lovers to bask in their reunion.

* * *

**A/N: Can you say awkward? It's definitely gonna be a while until Namine is even on speaking terms with Axel again, I can tell you that much. But, hey, Zexy is saved, and the whole KH world can be at peace. Yay! ^_^ And there will be an epilogue all of you fans will surely love. Double yay!**

**I typed this chapter in one sitting FOR YOU! Take that into consideration when it comes to reviewing please. XD And I'm not taking a mean tone here, just a random one.**


	13. Epilogue: Freedom

**A/N: We have reached the end, folks! But, I can guarantee you a mind-blowing sequal, so this is definitely a temporary ending. Well, I don't have much else to say except to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights (namely copyrights) over the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Freedom**

As soon as Axel departed to resume with his own twisted devices, Namine teleported herself along with injured Zexion out of the palace. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as it was nowhere where the threat of dying existed. When the portal opened, she gazed upon the homey atmosphere of Twilight Town, the hamlet nestled in a comfortable corner she doubted the Organization would search through. Even if they did, she and her lover could always craft a last minute escape plan. For now, she liked this place. It resonated deeply within her, though she had only visited it twice on her own accord. After all, her captors sometimes served as inept guards, failing to watch over her the moment she teleported. She smirked gently in the knowledge that they were fools to not ponder over the option that yes, she could teleport just like them. Dragging Zexion along, she stepped into a quaint village hospital.

Luckily, since the townspeople possessed overall naivety over vile groups such as the Organization, they paid little mind. In fact, one such person was so charitable as to grant them a refuge in the form of an apartment for free. This was only for a short time, though, before they had to pay rent. Nonetheless, Namine thanked the particular landlord for his kind offer, which she accepted without much hesitation. The same could not be said for Zexion, who pointed his reasons out as they ascended the rickety wooden stairs.

"Suppose the man discovers that I worked with what he might call a cult? Then, I will ruin any chances for us to begin a new life."

"You need to start taking a more positive outlook on things, Zexion," Namine reacted to his unsure words breezily, practically ignoring them. He always was the more paranoid one in the relationship. Eventually, they entered their humble room together and settled on the tired looking old couch filled with memories of past inhabitants...including a moldy potato chip that Namine found. She tossed it aside in disgust, staring at it with a terrified expression due to the thought of her becoming poisoned. Zexion chuckled softly and threw the chip in the garbage can where it belonged. They proceeded to cuddle up to each other on the beaten leather couch, sharing a collective, companionable silence. They didn't need any words, which they frankly rejected. Why bother? The day had stretched long for the both of them to the point that rest was the only thing necessary. Rays of waning sunlight signaled the gradual end to the day, night soon giving way. Twilight Town was only called that for the famous sunsets here, not because they reigned constantly.

Namine reluctantly broke the silence by commenting casually yet meaningfully, "I want to see what the sunset is like. I've only been here during the day but not at near night. Let's go outside."

Zexion smiled wryly as he lazily removed his arm from around her shoulder. "All right, but if we see a member of our _beloved _Organization, we're running straight home."

Home. That was a suitable name for this comfortable place, a real home where no one could torment them. They could live the life they always wanted in peace and tranquility without receiving harsh words for it. She nodded at the slight joke inflected in Zexion's tone, glad that he discovered humor to rid himself of negativity. He improved even more, thanks to her efforts. A sense of accomplishment caused her to realize that she had changed him, if only slightly. If she could do that, then she could help him the rest of the way, assisting him in crossing the bridge from dark to possibly dawn. She doubted that he could wear light very well. Rapt in her pensive manner, she almost disregarded him tapping incessantly on her shoulder.

"Are we going or not?" he asked, letting out a raspy chuckle.

She also loved his laugh, which she heard more and more every day. Things were really looking up for the two of them. Placing her hand firmly in his, she walked with him to the outside world. From there, she guided the rest of the way to a certain clock tower that overlooked the whole town. It seemed like a protective guardian of sorts, keeping Twilight Town safe from any potential dangers. Luckily, the Organization would overlook this location if they searched for them.

Once sitting gingerly on the ledge beside her, Zexion peered over at Namine through his strands of purple-gray hair. The sunlight made her glow, appear even more beautiful to him than usual. This gave him pause for thought, retrogressing briefly back to a special moment in which he had called her angel. Now, in the beaming twilight containing its myriad of fantastically vivid shades, she really embodied that fond nickname. And she was _his _angel. No one could take her away, for she provided him strength and warmth and everything he needed. She even saved him from certain death. For that, he was eternally grateful. First pinpricks of stars peeked through the sky, which slowly darkened into a rich violet, the color that arrived just before night debuted.

Contemplating as dreamily as ever, Namine whispered, "Zexion, I can't imagine being without you now. It might make me seem weak or something, but I really...really...feel that way. It just seems so right, you know?"

"Yes," he sighed, folding his arms behind his head as an indication of his utterly relaxed mood, "I can comprehend perfectly."

She nodded while smiling, a definite signal that she was satisfied with his answer. The best part of this was she and him were actually free from Castle Oblivion at last. So, the word tasted sweet on her tongue for a good reason now. Freedom, the definition being a state in which someone can act or live as he or she selected without anyone's second opinion.

And, at this moment, she had finally obtained it along with Zexion, her lover, her savior, and her life.

* * *

A meeting occurred at the other castle where Organization XIII took up residence later that night. Xemnas called for it urgently, disregarding the various sleepy faces of his inferiors. Axel merely leaned back in his throne in his favorite lounging style and smugly smirked. He amusedly pondered if this meeting had anything to do with him and his indiscretions. If the Superior decided to turn him into a Dusk, it would ruin his next objective in his overall plan, which was very extensive. Maybe he should have written it down someplace. Oh, there's that conning leader, staring to speak. Perhaps he should listen.

"It has come to my understanding that we have lost several members at Castle Oblivion," Xemnas announced in his infamous monotone. "These were the casualties of causes yet to be known to me. However, I have a suspect, and he is currently in this throne room."

All eyes glared accusingly at Axel, who outright laughed at their infuriated display. Why should they care if he killed the Castle Oblivion members or not? It wasn't as though they had shared Sunday tea parties with them.

Xemnas raised a hand to silence the suddenly chattering members before resuming, "Despite Axel as the suspect, I decided that he has learned very diligently in his time here with us. Therefore, he is to be assigned a mission that could define his place. He will bring a long lost member back to us. In lay man's terms, he has received a promotion."

Everyone else groaned, and Saix, Axel's rival, looked like he was ready to kill the redhead in his sleep. Meanwhile, Axel smirked again despite the fact that he secretly felt unsure about his upcoming mission. Bringing a lost member back? Xemnas surely didn't mean...but he probably did. Oh well, better enjoy the glory now while it lasts, he assumed.

Wearing his trademark smirk again, he drawled in mock gratification, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Xemnas. Tell me when I start."

And so, the next objective had been set in motion, with the first one being...

...Get Mr. Superior to fall for the act.

* * *

**A/N: I just could NOT resist writing in Axel's POV toward the end. He is such an unbelievably fun character to write about, I think. So, obviously freedom was a main theme here, considering Namine's want for it. And she gets her wish, yay!**

**I would like to thank my reviewers and readers alike. And especially Yunie Taltin, who thought up of the idea for Heartless Passion to become a story in the first place. So thank her, not me. XD**

**The sequal might be out in November, but that's tentative. I'm not sure when I will find the time, but rest assured, THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! XD**


End file.
